The Storm
by dbella1130
Summary: After a storm, Christian is lost at sea all alone - until he finds Anastasia Steele floating in a life raft. They work together to survive until they are saved and get closer than they would have ever imagined. But what happens when they are saved, and one of them turns out to have a secret? Rated M for explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second story on this website, and fair warning - there will be lemons in the upcoming chapters!**

 _July 1st, 12:00pm_

The clouds were growing increasingly darker above him. Christian began to regret his decision to leave on his Catamaran, but it was the only way to form a coherent thought after the news he had received. His fingertips gripped the wheel harder as he tried to navigate the growing waves. The wind whipped, and the small rain drops turned larger, splashing against the deck of the boat.

" _Shit.._ " He murmured under his breath as the waves began to splash onto his boat.

Why he had removed himself from the situation and told his security team to leave him alone, was beyond him at this point.

The boat was tipping with each wave, his items sliding from one end to the other. For years he had navigated the sailboat, but now found himself losing control. _Control_. Why did it feel like everything was slipping away?

"FUCK!" Christian yelled, and moments later found himself slipping, the ocean coming closer and closer.

With a brilliant splash he went down, sinking beneath the water and watching his boat level itself out, leaving him behind.

He silently thanked both Grace and Carrick for making him take swimming lessons, but even as he thought it, he found he was unable to fight the rough waters. He waded, trying to move with the waves as they splashed against his face, filling his mouth with salt water.

Christian turned to see _The Grace_ moving away from him, and he quickly tried to catch up to grab onto the back and pull himself up. The rain pelted his face making it hard to see and breathe.

He grabbed a hold of the bar attached to the stern, and didn't wait for the stairs to release. He hoisted himself up and rolled onto the deck, coughing the salt water out of his lungs. The boat continued to rock with him in it, splashing him over and over, and for the first time in a long time, he felt afraid.

* * *

 _July 1st, 4:00pm_

It was hot. _Extremely_ hot. His eyes slowly opened and he blinked away the water that had collected on his eyelids. He was immediately blinded by the sun, bright as could be despite the dissipating rain clouds. Had he fallen asleep? He couldn't remember. He felt his pockets for his cell phone, which would likely be water damaged, but it came up missing.

He stood up, looking around first for his sunglasses, and then to try and figure out where he was.

The water lapped against the sail boat, a soothing noise compared to the storm. Unable to find his sunglasses, he held a hand up to shield his grey eyes and looked around. Water. Nothing but water. No sight of land, no sight of -

He paused, squinting his eyes to see the large floating object.

"Is that... oh shit."

With perfect posture he swan dove into the water and began his breast stroke to move quickly to what he could now see was a woman in a life raft.

The raft bobbed in the water and when he reached it, he was unable to get into it without possibly tipping it over. He was unable to see if the brunette was even alive, but he quickly wove his arm in between the rope and tugged her to _The Grace_.

* * *

The woman lay on the deck of his boat, unmoving. Christian had checked her pulse, which was steady, thankfully. She lay in a green string bikini bottom and a matching top that held in an impressive pair of breasts. He could see her nipples hard beneath the fabric and shook his head to clear the thoughts going through it.

Her eyes slowly opened, revealing a brilliant shade of blue. They clashed wonderfully with her dark brown hair. She blinked at him.

"What... what happened?" She asked, her voice hoarse and dry. "Who... who are you?" She looked around slowly, "Where am I?"

Christian had already grabbed a bottle of water from what used to be a neat kitchen and handed it to her. "Here, drink this. You're dehydrated."

She sipped slowly, coughing at first and then taking the water in large gulps.

"My name is Christian. I found you floating in the ocean." Christian said, kneeling down beside her.

"I.. my, my friends! Did you find anyone else?!" She exclaimed, sitting up and looking around wildly.

"Calm down.. I didn't. But that doesn't mean they aren't okay.." Even though he knew it most likely did. "Calm down. What's your name?"

"Anastasia. Ana. T-Thank you for saving me..."

Christian gave a small smile, though he wasn't sure he had 'saved' her. He had no way to contact anyone and the _The Grace_ was dead in the water. They did, however, have food, water, and a place to sleep.

"You're welcome Anastasia. Now, why don't we get some food in you?" He stood, walking towards the stairs that would lead to the cabin. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as she tentatively followed.

What was normally an impressive and beautiful four bedroom cabin, was now a mess. The refrigerator had swung open, leaving food scattered on the floor. Glasses had fell, and the television lay in pieces.

Ana stood in the bikini, her arms tightly crossed over her chest which only enhanced her cleavage.

"Be careful." He said lightly, watching her toe around the glass. He reached into his cupboard, grabbing a protein bar and handing her one. "It doesn't always look like this."

She stayed quiet.

"Okay, well.. if you go into the large room down at the end there are clothes in the dresses. I can't promise they fit, but it's probably more comfortable than that." He eyed her bikini. "I'll be up deck if you need me."

* * *

"Mayday, mayday. This is Christian Grey on _The Grace_. I am currently stranded in open water, and need assistance. There are two of us aboard." Christian spoke in the microphone at the radio. Never before had he needed to make a distress call and he hoped it would be heard.

"Christian Grey... as in Grey Enterprises...?" He heard behind him. Christian turned to see Anastasia, in a large t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. She looked beautiful.

"Yes. That's me."

"How did you end up out here by yourself? Don't you always have security?" She asked him, her arms crossed over her chest.

He immediately looked apprehensive.

"I'm sorry. My friend.. Jose... he's a, ehm, 'photographer' for the tabloids." She lifted her hands to give air quotes.

Christian laughed, "Ah. Well.. it's a long story, but they weren't out here with me." He cursed himself again. "What about you? What are you doing out here?"

She stared at him, green eyes into grey, and thought about her morning.

* * *

 _July 1st, 12:00pm_

"HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!" Anastasia screamed at the top of her lungs.

She remembered the sky getting darker. She remembered getting back onto the boat and was confused when her friends began blowing up the life rafts. This had been her first boat outing and so far wasn't going that well.

She had gotten into one of the rafts first at her friend Ethan's beckoning, and just as the others began piling in, they were hit with an enormous wave. The raft fell into the ocean with a splash and floated with the waves. She found herself moving farther and farther from her friends who called for her.

"HELP!" She screamed. And no one came.

Or so she thought, until she woke up to be staring into a pair of grey eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on my first chapter. This one is much longer, and does contain a lemon at the end. You have been warned.**

 **I'd also like to clarify some things. First, Christian is still a dominant in this story. Ana, however, is not a virgin (which is explained throughout this chapter.) Some people may think they move too fast, but frankly - if I were stranded on a boat with Christian Grey, i'd probably jump his bones too!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _July 1st, 7:00pm_

"It's going to get dark in a few hours," Christian stated mindlessly. The radio had stayed quiet so far, and so had Anastasia.

She sat on the floor of the deck, her knees up to her chest and her chin resting on them. He sat across from her, one leg extended out, the other with his knee up to keep his arm propped up onto.

"So how long can we survive out here?" Anastasia finally asked. She ignored his previous statement.

Christian frowned and ran a hand through his copper brown hair. He could tell she was afraid - her body language said just that.

"Well, I was planning on taking _The Grace_ out tomorrow for the holiday weekend, so she's fully stocked. I'd say if we plan correctly, we have enough food and drink to last us a week."

"Oh."

He stared at the woman in front of him. He knew nothing about her, and she knew only what the press said about him. Yet they would need to find a way to survive.

"Well, I'm sure your friends already have the Coast Guard looking for you," He said, which at least made her crack a small smile. That is, until it turned into a deep frown.

"If they're even alive..."

He said nothing.

* * *

 _July 1st, 8:00pm_

The bottle of wine popped open, and the liquid was poured delicately into two separate glasses. Christian found himself silently thanking Gail for stocking the boat so heartily. While many things had broken, his miniature wine cellar was so packed in, nothing had moved.

The Chardonnay slipped down his throat and gave him a small sense of normalcy. It was the same thing he'd be doing at Escala in the evening, except he'd also be in front of a laptop, barking orders at some incompetent employee. He walked up to the deck with a plate in hand (one of the few that hadn't been broken), and placed it on the floor between them. The grapes and cheese were placed at random as Christian didn't have the same eye that Gail had when preparing food.

The boat rocked lightly in the water, the sound of the waves keeping them both on edge after the storm earlier. He was thankful that he had kept an emergency battery operated lantern below deck so their sitting spot was at least illuminated.

Ana had changed positions, now sitting Indian-style with the glass of wine in her hands. She moved the glass in circles, the wine sloshing around.

"Do you not like white wine?" Christian asked, and he felt a twinge of annoyance. Generally when he handed a woman something, she took it with desperation.

She looked up, almost as if she had forgotten he was there, "No, I do. I'm sorry." She took a sip, "It's delicious, thank you."

Pleased, he smiled. "You're welcome Anastasia."

"So you didn't tell me, what brought you out to the Pacific on this lovely day..." He asked sarcastically.

After she finished eating a piece of cheese, she let out a huff. "Well, my friends had convinced me to go out boating with them - I don't generally go out in the water, because to be honest, i'm not the best swimmer. But I thought it would be fun. It obviously was not." She stared at the glass and Christian watched as her eyes welled up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, i'm just very worried about them."

"Understandable."

He watched as she silently wept. Ten minutes later she took a deep breath and asked, "What about you? Why were you out here alone?"

Christian stared at her, his demeanor shifting slightly as he stared at the beautiful brunette in front of him. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to tell this stranger everything. It may have had to do with the near death experience they shared, or the fact that he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to speak honestly to another human being again.

"I'm involved in a particular lifestyle," He began, "And frankly, it's not one I generally want people to know about, because it's extremely misunderstood. I'd rather not elaborate. Needless to say, the woman that _introduced_ it to me is blackmailing me for money."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"I don't...I wasn't expecting that. Can't you tell the police?"

Christian chuckled, shaking his head and finishing his first glass. "No, this is not something I'd want leaked to the police either. In order to report it, I'd have to report the nature of the blackmail."

"Why is she blackmailing you?" Ana asked, popping another grape into her mouth. He was glad to see she was eating, and seemingly relaxed from the wine.

He held up a finger, and stood, his bare feet padding against the floor as he went to the stairs. He went below deck, refilling his wine and then reappearing.

"I recently severed ties with her and wanted her out of my life." Christian said.

"Well, I guess that may make someone mad, especially with all of your..." She blushed, "All of your money."

Christian chuckled, "And yet, with all of my money... we're still stranded in the ocean."

* * *

 _July 1st, 9:15pm_

"That was beautiful." Ana said, watching as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. The ocean lay still and quiet. They had moved their position to the west side of the boat and watched the sun set from beginning to end.

Christian had laughed internally at the thought of it. Women would beg him to do this. To take them on his boat, and feed them grapes and cheese, and give them the most decadent wine he had. Those women wanted the romance, wanted to be watching the sun set sitting next to him. He didn't do 'hearts and flowers', yet, here he was with a stranger doing just that.

"Yes, it was. Are you cold?" Christian asked when he watched her shiver. The temperature had dropped, giving them a reprieve from the hot sun.

She shrugged, "A little."

He moved closer to her, his arm going over her shoulders. "Just... don't touch my chest, okay?" She had raised an eyebrow, but did no such thing. Instead, she leaned back against his arm, her body meshed into his side.

"So tell me about you Ana."

She sat quiet for a few minutes, enough to make Christian want to confirm that she heard him.

"There's not much to know about me. I'm pretty plain. I'm twenty-one and recently moved to Seattle from Vancouver with my best friend Kate. I was just hired on as an editor for Seattle Publishing, and they're probably going to be very upset when I don't show up for work on Monday for my first day."

Her voice was soft, and Christian found himself enjoying the site of her full lips moving while she spoke.

"I'm sure they would understand.." He replied.

"Either way, what about you?"

"Don't you read the papers? I'm a billionaire megalomaniac who is most certainly gay." He replied with a small laugh which shocked him.

Generally, he didn't find it amusing when the papers reported on him. First, because they were wrong - he was in _no_ way gay. And second, because they had no right to even look into his life. Most times when a story came out revolving around him, it ended with Christian on the phone screaming into the ear of his second in command to _'get those fuckers fired!'_.

"You don't seem like a megalomaniac. You seem very sweet."

"You don't even know me." Christian finished his fourth glass of wine. He had felt the effects of it by the end of the third.

"You saved my life. Someone who is obsessed with themselves is surely not going to take the time to dive _back_ into the water he almost drowned in, and then save a woman he doesn't even know." She smiled, "And the gay thing - I don't know what to say about that. Are you gay?"

"Fuck no!" She jumped slightly at his language, and he cleared his throat. "Sorry, but no. I'm not gay."

One small nod, and he watched as her cheeks turned a delicious shade of red.

* * *

 _July 2nd, 2:00am_

Anastasia walked up to the deck. The stars were shining brilliantly over her head, untainted by the lights of the city. It was a beautiful sight, and she took a moment to take it in. She leaned against the railing, holding tightly. The bed Christian had shown her to was the most comfortable she had ever been in, but each time she fell asleep she would awake with a start, their current predicament coming to mind.

She was stranded on, perhaps the most beautiful boat she had ever seen, with none other than Christian Grey. The billionaire that owned the majority of Seattle. She had originally learned of him when he gave a commencement speech at her graduation and couldn't take her eyes off of him. In fact, no one could. She had watched after the speech all of the beautiful girls flock him, and she was left in the background, plain and just Ana. His speech had moved her, the main focus being on solving world hunger. She wasn't sure if it had been just for publicity or if he had even meant it.

He was gorgeous, there was no doubt. With a head of coppery brown messy hair, and grey eyes that could pierce through anyone, he slayed women. Anytime he appeared in the papers she saw him in a suit, generally at some event, and alone.

Jose, one of her best friends, had made it his goal to catch him in a picture with _someone, anyone_ because the payout would have been large. The thought of Jose made her frown.

Where were Kate, Ethan, and Jose now? Had they made it back safely? She silently said a prayer hoping they had.

"Are you okay?" She heard the deep baritone behind her and turned to see Christian, shirtless, walking towards her. He looked like he hadn't fallen asleep yet.

"Yes, I just can't sleep." She said lamely, and took advantage of the dark. Her eyes trailed over him, noting his muscles and that V that disappeared into his pajama pants.

"Did you want something else to sleep in? I'm sorry, I had forgotten to offer... we generally keep some clothes on board."

"For women as well?" She raised an eyebrow wondering exactly how many women had been in the same spot she stood.

"Yes, my sister and my mother come out with me sometimes."

She let out a small sigh of relief, and then found herself confused at _why_ she felt relieved.

"Come, let's find you something more comfortable." She let him take her hand and lead her below deck.

In the guest room that she stayed in, she found a change of clothes, pajamas, and an additional bathing suit. Christian informed her they belonged to his sister, Mia, who was about the same size as her if not just a tad bit bigger.

The pajama shorts and tank top felt better on her than the t-shirt and jeans, and while she felt uncomfortable going pantiless, she wasn't going to continue wearing the bikini beneath her clothes.

"You look... good." Christian stated when he watched her walk out from the room. "I'm glad they fit." He cleared his throat and turned from her, and she frowned confused.

* * *

Christian watched as Anastasia exited the room and he let out a small gasp, which he hoped she hadn't heard.

"You look... good." He stated. _You look sexy,_ He thought. _Damn sexy._ "I'm glad they fit." He cleared his throat and turned from her, adjusting his pajama pants.

The silk black camisole and matching pajama shorts hugged her in just the right way, and he had to push it from his mind that for some reason, they belonged to his sister. He noted that she had removed the bikini top, and her nipples were pushing against the fabric, begging to be freed.

 _You don't even know her Grey!_ He chastised himself. _I wonder if she took off the bottoms as well..._

"Thank you. I think it'll be more comfortable to sleep in. Um, Christian?"

"Yes?"

"Why won't you look at me...?" She asked, and she sounded hurt from behind him.

He looked down at his pajama bottoms, and while he was unable to calm himself _completely_ down, it was enough to be less obvious. Or so he had thought when he turned around and saw her gaze drop. In the glow of the lantern he could still see her blush.

"Oh." She said softly, and then bit on her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry Anastasia, it's been such a hectic and ugly day. You walked out, and you just... you look absolutely stunning." He cleared his throat and confidently stepped towards her, using his thumb to pull her lip from her teeth. "I'd like to bite that lip..."

"I'd let you..."

* * *

"I'd let you..." Ana heard herself saying, and internally she felt butterflies flapping away inside of her stomach. She felt ridiculous.

He exuded confidence in his actions, and she couldn't say three words without turning so red she was sure the color would be permanent.

She wasn't sure what was happening, or what _would_ happen between them. But she didn't care.

 _You're lost at sea with the man Ana,_ She thought to herself. _Don't be shy. Be confidant!_

Her eyes fluttered closed as she watched him move closer to her. His lips pressed softly against her own, and she sighed against them. She felt his hand cup her face, the other moving to push her hair out of the way.

His lips moved against hers and she felt his tongue protrude forward, asking for entrance into her own mouth. She gladly let him in, her tongue rubbing against his own. They continued for minutes until the kiss had ended with his teeth tugging on her bottom lip.

"Please don't stop.." She whispered, and she could swear she saw his eyes darken.

* * *

Christian grabbed her by the hips, lifting her which prompted her legs wrapping around him. He had never been the person who had a _one night stand_. Only at the club, and that wasn't really considered as such. There were NDA's, background checks, and no awkward 'morning-afters'. But at this point, he wasn't thinking about the morning. He was thinking about the warm woman that was pressed against his body.

He let her go onto his bed, and she fell with a small yelp. He wondered to himself if he could do it, have sex with a woman that didn't know she couldn't touch him, that didn't understand his lifestyle. But staring at the brunette laying on his bed, the moonlight shining in on her, he knew he could.

He walked towards the closet, leaving her on the bed confused. He reached in for the one suit he kept on board and grabbed the tie that lay over the neck.

"Remove your top," He commanded, and found that even in this 'vanilla' situation, he couldn't fight the Dom inside of him.

She stared at him for a moment, as if she was fighting some internal battle. After another nibble to her lip, she pulled her top off to reveal a pair of milky white breasts.

"Beautiful Anastasia... you are an absolutely stunning woman.." He leaned forward and grabbed her hands, going to tie them before she pulled back.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly.

"I can't have you touching my chest and back... please," He said and she put her hands willingly forward.

The tie was wrapped around them, and he put them over her head where he hoped she would keep them.

He stepped away from her, removing his pajama bottoms and boxers, revealing the large erection that lay between his legs. He grinned when her eyes opened wide.

"Um," She said lightly. "I don't, I don't know if that's going to..."

"Trust me baby, it will."

He watched her squirm when he tucked his fingers into the waistband of her bottoms and tugged, revealing a completely smooth mound.

Her cheeks were turning flush again and he raised his eyebrows at her. "It's adorable when you blush, but are you okay with this...?" He asked lightly, confused why he would even be asking such a question.

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry, i'm just nervous.. to be frank, I've only been with one person before and... it was pretty awful."

 _One person?_ "Well, i'll have to change your perception on that then... just let me ravish you baby..."

* * *

And he did. From the moment he threw her shorts onto the cabin floor, he ravished her.

Once her shorts were thrown onto the floor, Christian placed himself beside her, his lips crashing down onto hers once again. His fingers slid over her skin, leaving what felt like a trail of heat behind them. Over her nipples, where he took a moment to tug and massage. Down her stomach, where he touched so lightly that her back arched for more. And down between her legs, where his thumb made a home on her clit, moving in circles and massaging.

Her only sexual partner had been her 'high school sweetheart'. A boy named Paul Clayton, whom she had dated for two years. Unwilling to give it up before she turned eighteen, Paul had become more and more impatient with her. When it finally came to doing the act itself, it was as pleasurable as getting bamboo shoved under a persons fingernails.

They had attempted it multiple times after, but each time was short lived and they broke up soon after that. Never had he touched her in this way. Never had he _kissed_ her in this way.

"Oh my..." She groaned and immediately felt embarrassed. He chuckled against her neck, where his lips now sat and she let out another groan when she felt a finger slip between her now wet folds.

She felt herself trembling and between the ministrations of his fingers, and his lips, she felt herself becoming closer and closer to her release. " _Christian!_ " She cried, and he continued, slipping another finger inside of her. "I can't.. I'm going to..." She panted.

"Come for me baby..." He groaned into her ear.

And she did, her body exploding with pleasure. She cried out, her back arching and her legs coming to squeeze together, the feeling of his hands suddenly too much.

She vaguely heard the sound of foil ripping and barely had time to recover before he was hovering over her, sliding his erection in between her folds to lubricate himself.

" _ooohh..._ " She said when the head of his cock touched her swollen clit.

She had thought she'd be ready to take him, but when he sheathed himself within her she found herself letting out a cry, the pain of his largeness hitting her.

" _Fuck_ you are _tight.._ " He groaned, and covered her lips with his mouth, while he began to thrust.

Slowly, she felt the pain ebb and be replaced with pleasure. _Pure pleasure._ She felt full, she felt sexy, and she felt wanted by this man on top of her.

She wanted to grab him, touch him, anything - but her restrained hands made that impossible. He was grunting atop of her, and moments later sat up, grabbing both of her legs and pulling them towards him. This new position felt even better, his cock reaching areas inside of her she didn't even know existed.

"Do you like that Anastasia?" He asked her, and she could see in the moonlight the dark look on his face.

" _Yes! Please!_ " She cried, the feeling inside of her building once more.

This position lasted for another moment, and he gave her one more hard thrust before he flipped her over.

She yelped in shock, her face pressed against the pillow. She felt empty without him inside of her and cried when she felt only a finger slip in. "No!" She pushed herself up to her elbows, pushing her behind high in the air.

It was met with a hard slap, and she let out a cry of pain and shock.

* * *

He spanked her, _much_ less hard than any of his submissive's had been, but he still felt her body slightly tense up and heard another cry leave her lips.

 _No_ , she had said when he fingered her. His dominant personality took over, the word _no_ ringing in his ear. He would play with her, just a few spanks to get a little of his need met.

He was unprepared for how good she would feel. Her velvety walls had tightened around him to the point where it was almost painful, but still too good.

He rubbed the area he had slapped, her milky skin showing pink in the moonlight. The sight made his waiting cock twitch.

"I'm going to fuck you hard now..." He stated, with another slap to her ass.

He listened when the cry of pain had turned into a cry of pleasure. " _Please!_ " She yelled.

He thrust himself inside of her, _hard_ , and grabbed her hips to ensure she wouldn't fall forward. In and out her thrust, his groin slapping against her behind, the sound filling the room.

He could feel her tightening, and felt himself building towards his orgasm.

"CHRISTIAN!" Anastasia cried pushing herself back against him.

" _FUCK!_ " He growled when she released around him and he joined her, her walls tightening more against him squeezing every last bit of cum he had.

He removed himself, pulling the used condom off and throwing it into the empty bedside trash that he had placed upright.

She collapsed, and he watched her breath heavy, the sheen of sweat making her skin glimmer.

He lay down beside her, reaching to grab her hands and untie them. He could heard the soft sigh coming from her throat. It sounded as if she had fallen asleep, and with a grin on his face, he found himself dozing off beside her.


	3. Chapter 3

_"What the fuck is this?" Christian asked as Taylor handed him a handwritten letter with a manila envelope._

 _Taylor, looking abashed said, "It's from Ms. Lincoln sir. I think you should read it."_

 _Christians eyes scanned over the letter, his fury radiating through him, filling him up. When the letter was finished he grabbed the closest object and threw it against the wall. The frame shattered, the picture of Elliot and Mia floating to the floor to lay atop the glass._

 _"FUCK! What the FUCK is this bitch playing at?!"_

 _Taylor stood, ready for action. "What should I do sir?"_

 _Christian tugged at his hair as he re-read the letter._

'You thought you could fuck with me. I made you. Five million - or your little secret is out.'

 _He grabbed at the envelope and looked inside, before turning it over. Out came three pictures._

 _The first, of himself standing in a pair of unbuttoned jeans. The jeans he always wore in the playroom. In his hand was a riding crop, a woman bent over in front of him._

 _The second, was of him as well, but younger. On all fours and naked, surrounded by three women clad in leather._

 _The third, was the head shot from his dossier, with all the information passed out to subs._

 _"FUCK!" He didn't even remember those pictures being taken. Was she video taping him? There was the one time he had allowed it; his first time as a Dom, so he could use it to learn. She swore she destroyed the copy. He now felt stupid for ever believing her._

 _He was seeing red. His heartbeat was ringing in his ears. It would ruin him - it would ruin his family._

 _"Taylor, I need to get out of here. I need to think. I'm taking the Spyder, and taking out_ The Grace, _i'll call you with orders."_

 _Taylor opened his mouth for a rebuttal, but Christian was already gone._

* * *

 _July 2nd, 9:00am_

The sky over him was overcast, but he couldn't see any storm clouds in sight. Thankfully the sun wasn't shining down on _The Grace_ since it was already beginning to get warm below deck.

He had woken up any hour before, and had been sitting atop the deck alone, shirtless and in cargo shorts. Ana was sleeping peacefully in his bed, something that had never occurred before. He had laid in bed beside her for about ten minutes, watching as her chest rose and fell. His fingers had brushed her hair from her face, and trailed over her milky white skin.

Once he had come up from below, he had let out another distress call, before searching the boat for any flare guns. He came up empty and regretted never thinking this could one day occur.

Although he was concerned, he knew Taylor and knew that Taylor would find him - or at least die trying.

It was the letter that was on his mind now. Had she already released the information? Or had his family let her know he was gone, and did she hold off? The thought drove him absolutely insane, and he felt his control slipping away.

His night with Ana had been other worldly. Never before had he consented to 'vanilla' sex. She seemed to enjoy it, and didn't seem to mind the spanking. He wondered if she would object to more.

"Good morning." Said a soft voice behind him, and stuck in his thoughts, he didn't even hear her come up the stairs. "Any land yet?"

He looked out on the horizon to see nothing but ocean. "No, no land yet. How did you sleep?"

"It was warm. You were warm." She said lightly, and then blushed. She was back in the pajama set and her hair was messy. Both arms were crossed over her chest and she looked hesitant to be around him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ehm... I just... last night.." She began.

"Last night was wonderful Anastasia. I very much enjoyed it and hope you did as well. Let's not make it more of a deal than it is."

She first looked fully chastised, before a glimmer of confidence shone in her eyes. "You're right. And I did enjoy it..." With a small smile, she leaned against the railing of the boat. "Any news?"

"No. Other than it looks like it may rain again."

Her smile was immediately replaced with a frown, no doubt afraid after yesterday's storm.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." Christian said grinning.

"I have no doubt."

As if on cue, a raindrop fell on Christian. He looked up to the sky to see the clouds opening up, releasing the water within them. "Shit.." He murmured, and following Ana's footsteps, moved below deck.

* * *

 _July 2nd, 1:00pm_

The boat rocked lightly, the waves lapping against the boat. From the port window Ana could see the raindrops hitting the water. This rain was nothing like the storm that had hit them the day before, but she still felt apprehensive staring at it. For hours the rain fell, and she silently thanked God that she felt safe with Christian. He had busied himself in the time, cleaning up below deck. Shards of glass had been swept up, and rotten food thrown overboard.

Watching him, she was quite sure he wasn't used to doing 'chores'. It had taken him over half an hour to even find a broom.

She had pulled out a sundress that was folded neatly in the other room, but cursed at the color. It was white, and her bikini top was now soaked after having 'dried out' on the deck.

She lay on the bed in the guest room, a book in her hands. She had found in lying on the floor, pages bent. The book on Mergers and Acquisitions wasn't exactly riveting, but it was making the time go by.

"Are you enjoying that?" She heard him ask, and he stepped into the room. She tried hard not to gape at him, his body lean and taut. He looked like a Greek God.

"Not... particularly, no. Honestly, I don't know how you do this. This is absolutely the most boring thing I've ever read." She giggled, having read many books in her lifetime.

He grinned, showing off his pearly whites. "It's definitely not for everyone." He moved to the window, his hip bone close to her face. "I wish this rain would let up."

She didn't answer, but simply watched him. He radiated something, something she couldn't quite figure out, but it drew her to him.

Ana cleared her throat, "So... I'd love to learn more about you. Since i'm most likely going to die with you." She chuckled, but inside she felt somber.

He sat on the bed with her, leaning back on his elbows. Even then, she could see the outline of his bulge within his cargo shorts.

"You want to know all of my deepest, darkest secrets Anastasia?" He asked, his voice low.

She cleared her throat, ignoring the desire she felt unfurling in her belly. "I just want to know about you.. how about this? I'll go first." She took a deep breath, "I... am afraid... of cows."

He scoffed, "What?"

"My step-father took me to a dairy farm when I was younger.. and I was almost trampled by a cow. I'll eat them, but if I see one, i'm running." She covered her face with her hands, "I know. It's stupid."

He let out a hearty laugh and dropped on his back, his hands going over his face. He tried to stifle the laughter, but couldn't and it lasted for minutes. "Whew.. sorry, but you're right. It's stupid."

"Ha ha.." She muttered sarcastically, "You're turn."

He placed an arm beneath his head and sighed, his other hand resting on his stomach. "There's not much to know about me."

"Considering you're being blackmailed, I doubt that's true. Why don't we talk about that?" She asked.

She watched as he looked at her, appraising her and no doubt wondering if he should talk about it.

"Well," he began, "I'm a Dom."

"What?"

"A Dom. A Dominant. I'm involved in BDSM, much less as of late, but still involved." He watched for her reaction.

Confusion settled in, and she frowned. "So.. you like to whip women and walk them around like a dog?"

He let out another hearty laugh and shook his head. "No Anastasia... such a common misconception. Not everyone participates in the lifestyle that way. For me, it's all about a trust relationship with the submissive. It's purely about pleasure and pushing the limits."

"Sounds... interesting." She squeaked.

"Oh, it is... in fact, last night was the first time I've had any type of vanilla sex." He looked over at her, and she watched as his eyes trailed over her body.

"Vanilla?"

"Normal sex.."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the increasing rain.

* * *

Christian stared at Anastasia, laying on the bed. The white sundress she wore hugged her body, and he noted with approval that her breasts were free. They pushed against the cotton material, and he could see as he spoke, her nipples hardening.

"So what about you?" He asked, "Any weird kinky fetishes?"

"No..." She said quietly, "Like I said, my experience with sex has been pretty limited. In fact, I don't think I'll ever be satisfied with sex again if we survive this."

He grinned, proud of his accomplishment. "You'll just have to come see me then."

"And then you can be _my_ sex slave."

They chuckled together, Ana's giggle a beautiful sound to his ears.

"So i'm curious." She said tentatively. "Do you keep a steady person as a submissive.. or are they generally just one night stands?"

Christian watched her, the feeling of being able to discuss this so freely invigorating. "Generally a steady person. There are rules in place, a contract if you will. It lists what we both agree to do and not to. I've never had sex without a contract."

"Until last night.."

"Yes."

She nodded, lost in thought, her teeth biting her bottom lip. He reached over, crawling partially atop of her and pulling it out of her teeth. "Stop that... you know what it does to me."

"I'm sorry," She replied breathless with the weight of his body on her. "The rain is getting harder." Ana said lamely.

"Yes, it is." He replied, and found his face close to her breasts. He hummed appreciatively and nuzzled them, kissing the white flesh before he laid back in his position on the bed.

"Can you show me?" She sighed, a flush covering her face.

"Show you what?" He asked, his eyes closed.

"How it works...? The... Dom thing."

He paused, his body stiffening. He lifted onto his elbows and raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, I don't exactly have the tools here to show you."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed, and he suddenly found himself not wanting to disappoint her.

"But... I think we can play a little bit."

* * *

Ana found herself suddenly excited at the prospect of this new adventure. Besides, it had kept her mind occupied from the thoughts that crept in - mainly about her friends and their safety. Each time she envisioned them, she had a panic attack and found herself curled up in a corner.

She watched Christian stand, his demeanor suddenly changing into something... dominant. She giggled at the thought, but immediately stopped upon his eyebrow raising and the dark look in his eyes.

"Is there something funny Miss Steele?" He asked.

"No..."

"For this scene you're to refer to me.. as Sir. Is that understand?"

"Yes."

He glowered at her, and she immediately said, "Yes Sir."

She wasn't sure why, but while it felt demeaning to call this man 'sir', it also felt wrong and dirty, which in turn made the desire in her belly unfurl yet again.

"Come." He said, and without another word he walked into the living area that was larger than her own apartments.

She followed, confused at why they wouldn't be in the bedroom. She suddenly found herself grateful that he had cleaned up.

"I'd like you to undress Anastasia, and kneel down, hands placed on your knees."

"Yes Sir."

He stepped out of the room, and she pulled down the sundress, revealing her nakedness. She was unsure of why she felt so confidant and bold with this man that she barely knew, but she was enjoying it. She knelt down, sitting back on her feet and placing her hands on her legs. She watched as he walked back into the room, in a pair of jeans. She quirked an eyebrow, curious as to why he would change. He ignored her, stepping near her into the kitchen to grab what looked like a white bottle of wine.

He took the time to pour two glasses and then walked over to her, staring down at her. He sipped the wine, and licked his lips.

"Stand." He commanded, and she did so quickly, almost stumbling. "You're already aroused, aren't you Anastasia?" He said, his gaze dropping to her hardened nipples.

"Yes Sir."

"Did I say you could get aroused?"

Her mouth dropped. "W-What?" She stammered. _How dare he!_

"Anastasia - you asked me to show you..." He reminded her.

She took a deep breath, "No Sir."

"Mmm. I think that deserves a punishment. Come."

* * *

Christian led her to the couch, bending her over the arm. He'd be gentle with her - he was after all just giving her a taste of the lifestyle. She was in no way his submissive. He did well to hide his shock when she requested he show her, and was now trying to hide his excitement.

"I'm going to spank you Anastasia, five times. I want you to count them out loud."

He felt her squirm uncomfortably. He nudged his knee between her legs, spreading them to admire the glistening between them.

Christian reached a hand down, palming her and pressing a finger against her clitoris. She let out a low moan. He dragged his hand upwards, her liquid coating his hand. His index finger slid between her folds, parting them to feel her tight, velvety goodness.

He removed his finger, much to her dismay, and reached his hand back before bringing it forward. SLAP.

"One!" She cried, but it sounded like sheer pleasure rather than pain. He rubbed the spot before letting his finger slid into her once more. Upon removal, another SLAP.

"Two!"

He continued three more times until he could see the glistening reaching her thighs. He grabbed the two clothing items he had brought with him and pulled her hands behind her, tying them. He then tied the other tie around her eyes, much to her shock. He appeased her with a kiss.

Christian then stepped away, grabbing his wine and sipping as he watched her. Unable to see, she stayed still with anticipation, not knowing when or where he might touch her. A few more moments and he stepped back over to her, kneeling down behind her. Both hands grabbed either side of her legs and he pulled them apart, her sex right above his face. She yelped in surprise.

* * *

The way he spanked her should have been humiliating in any other circumstance. But she had reminded herself that she _asked_ for it, and she suddenly felt enlightened. Paul could have never satisfied her in this way, she knew that for sure.

It had felt _good -_ no, AMAZING. She was sure at the last slap she would orgasm, but found herself just needing more.

And suddenly, she couldn't move, and couldn't see. She could hear him walking around, she felt him move behind her and her legs were spread quickly apart. She yelped in surprise, anticipating his next move.

"Please... Sir..." She cried, waiting for something, anything. Then she felt it. His tongue sliding along her slit, making its way between her folds. " _Oooohh..._ " She moaned, her head falling into the couch cushions. She felt one of his fingers slid inside of her as his tongue began to flick against her clit. She could feel her orgasm approaching, and cried out into the couch. With a scream, she came, his face still in between her legs.

She felt him move, felt him behind her. "Did I say you could cum Anastasia?" She felt another SLAP to her behind.

"No Sir! Please.." She cried.

"This is going to be hard Anastasia. You are not to cum until I tell you." She heard the sound of jeans unzipping and foil ripping.

And suddenly out of nowhere, he was inside of her. The size of his erection was too much to bare. "AH!" She screamed, but there was no relenting on his end.

She felt him grab at her hips as he began pounding relentless into her. The pain subsided, the pleasure suddenly too much. In and out, in and out. She felt herself expand and contract each time he thrust, the steel rod inside of her finding places she wasn't even sure existed.

"FUCK!" He yelled, and she felt him leaning against her, his hand suddenly beneath her toying with her breast. He tugged at her nipples, and she felt the quickening inside of her once more.

" _DON'T CUM!_ " He demanded, but his voice did little to stop it.

She couldn't help herself, she tightened around him, her cries turning into screams that she tried to muffle by the pillow. She wanted to grab something, anything, but the restraints made it impossible.

"FUCK!" He yelled again as he came himself, her body milking him of anything he had left.

She felt herself collapse, her body feeling like it was in a different dimension. She stay that way for a moment before her hands were unbound, and the blindfold off. Her eyes stay barely open, and she felt herself being lifted and placed into something soft.

Sleep came quickly.

* * *

 _July 2nd, 5:00pm_

The rain had ceased, the water now calm. His hope was that the rains would cease enough to have other boaters on the water. Then they would be discovered. The other problem was that Christian had no idea how far out they had gotten.

He lay in his bed, Anastasia curled up in a ball next to him, a blanket covering her. His arm was behind his head, the other sitting on his stomach.

She stirred, lifting her head slowly and looking around. "What happened?" She croaked, most likely from all of the screaming.

He chuckled, "You passed out. It isn't uncommon, but that wasn't even a fraction of what I'd normally do."

"Oh.." She sat up, looking down at her naked body. She curled up into the blanket.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked tentatively.

"Oh yeah. I'd like to do it again..." She said with a blush, but then held out a hand as he began to move towards her. "Whoa it up big boy. I'm honestly starting to feel like a hooch."

He fell back into his position, a scowl on his face. Christian Grey was _not_ used to rejection.

"Tell me something else about yourself.. tell me about your family."

* * *

 _July 2nd, 9:00pm_

Had four hours gone by? Christian glanced at the battery operated clock on the wall and noted that yes, it had. Anastasia lay in the crook of his arm, where she had been for the majority of the time unless she was telling some ridiculous animated story, or when they had taken a break to eat enough crackers and grapes to make them full.

He had divulged information about his family. He told her of Grace, and Carrick; of Mia and Elliot. She told him about her step-father Ray, and her mother Carla and her husband.

He told her his ambitions for his company; she told him her dream of one day owning her own publishing house.

He had even told her his history with his mother, and her pimp; and she had shared the story of the abuse she suffered with one of her mothers husbands.

"I'm so sorry you went through that Ana," Christian had said, using her nickname for the first time.

"It's not near as bad as what you went through.." She had replied and curled back into him, the feeling so comfortable that he drifted away quickly to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_July 3rd, 10:30am_

Christian woke with a start. He sat up, scanning the room to find himself alone. He had remembered last night, falling asleep with Ana after telling her everything.

 _I told her everything.._ He thought, and his heart raced. _She didn't look at you like a wounded animal.._ And she didn't. She was the only person who knew his deepest and darkest secrets, aside from Elena - and he had only known her for two days. And he had slept with her for two nights, something that he had never done with any of his submissive's.

He glanced at the clock, the hands pointing to 10:30. It had been the longest he had slept in since he was a teenager, but he felt rested.

He stood and pulled on a t-shirt, stepping into a pair of shorts. So far, the worst part of this experience had been the lack of clean clothes, but under the circumstances he dealt with it.

Upon making a bowl of dry cereal, he wandered up to the deck to search for Anastasia. After a few moments he found her, laying on the uncovered portion of the deck in her green bikini. She was on her stomach, her bottom facing the sun. Her head was resting on her crossed arms, and her eyes were closed. He carefully moved towards her, before leaning down and giving her a small slap to her behind.

With a yelp her eyes opened and she pushed her upper body up. "Jeez Christian! You scared me!" She yelled, but she was smiling at him. For whatever reason, they both felt closer after the night before.

"I'm sorry, but that ass is too delectable not to touch." He winked, and sat next to her, taking a spoonful of cereal.

"Why don't you just eat it with your hands?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"There's no milk... so it's just like eating candy really.."

He frowned, as if it was the most confusing thing he had heard. He placed the spoon down and grabbed his raisin bran crunch in his hand, shoving it in his mouth.

"It feels... invigorating."

She snorted, and shook her head, turning her body over and putting her arms above her head. The sun shone down her body, making it glow. "What different worlds we must have lived in."

"What do you mean?" He asked, eating the cereal like it was the last bit of food he'd ever see. It very well could have been.

She sat up on her elbows and frowned, "Well... I eat cereal out of a box. You probably have your cereal made for you..."

"Ah," There was no arguing that point. "And yet here we are, together."

Ana smiled, but stayed quiet.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her, and he let his fingertip lightly rub her shoulder.

He had woken feeling closer to her, protective of her. He wondered if she felt something similar to him.

"I'm just curious if i'll ever seen anyone aside from you again." She chuckled, shaking her head. "Although I have to say, out of anyone I could have been stranded with, i'm glad it's you."

His grin became a full blown smile. "Likewise Ana. Well," He stood and tugged off his t-shirt. "If you're going to tan, I may just swim."

"Aren't you afraid?" She asked tentatively. He knew that she was.

"No. I'm not going to let the ocean get the upper hand. Plus, it's not raining. It's not even choppy. The water is beautiful."

He pulled off his shorts, not wanting to wet them, and in his nude glory dove off of the side of the boat.

The water hit his face and felt chilly, but overall not awful. He resurfaced within a moment and waded around the boat, watching as Ana looked over the railings with concern etched on her face.

"Come in! It's beautiful!" He said, attempting to splash some of the water at her.

"N-No thanks! I can't swim well Christian!"

"I'll teach you! Come on! For me?" And he gave her that panty-dropping smile that worked on so many women. It obviously seemed to work on her too, because with a huff she wandered towards the steps, releasing them into the water to slowly get in.

"You're supposed to jump in." He said with a laugh, but swam towards her, putting an arm around her so she could hold onto him. "There, look... it's nice." He floated around, her on his hip like a child.

She held onto his shoulder, careful to grab the areas she knew she couldn't. "I'm sorry... this is so embarrassing. I feel like a five year old."

"I'm rather enjoying having you pressed this close Anastasia. I'd be better without the bikini, but this will do." He grinned. "Okay, now let go of me, and just move your arms and legs in place. You'll stay afloat. I promise."

She let go slowly, and while she first had trouble keeping her chin out of the water, she was then able to wade around.

"I'm doing it!" She yelled before letting out a scream.

"WHAT?!" He shouted, grabbing her to make sure she was okay.

"Something touched me! Something touched my leg!"

And his head fell back with a hearty laugh, the fish around her continuing to make her squeal.

* * *

 _July 3rd, 2:00pm_

The two lounge chairs that had been tucked away in under the deck had been brought up, since the others had fallen into the ocean during the storm. They were laid out on the deck, and both Christian and Ana sat, their bodies dried out from their swim in the ocean. Christian had pulled his shorts back on at Ana's beckoning, since it had been 'distracting'.

She was now watching him, and wondered if he was even aware that his hand was reached out, his fingertips touching her own. He spoke animatedly about his business and she watched as he brimmed over with pride.

"...although Ros is probably having a shit fit right now with me not there. I'll say this," He laughed, "It'll definitely prove she's capable of being my right hand man."

She smiled, not having any idea who _Ros_ was.

"So," She began, clearing her throat. "Have you ever brought any of your... girls.. here?"

He raised an eyebrow at her question, perhaps surprised. Even more surprising, he shook his head no. "No, of course not. It wasn't like that."

"Aw, I feel special." She said, with a mock smile.

He said nothing in return, his thoughts confusing him.

Ana sat up after a moment. "What's _one_ thing you wish you would have always done? Since .. you know... you may never be able to do it now."

Christian watched her before closing his eyes to think. One hand rest on his stomach where a small tuft of hair led down into his shorts. She had a hard time not staring at the God that sat before her.

"One thing... I wish I would have seen Pearl Jam live. I never took the time."

She laughed, her head falling back. "What? You like Pearl Jam..?"

"It's a guilty pleasure. What about you?"

"Mmm. I wish I could have gone to Paris." Her eyes twinkled as she said the word.

He grasped at her hand again, leaning over. He placed a small kiss on it. "If we make it out of this, I'll take you there."

"Where you'll be my sex slave?" Ana giggled.

"Of course."

The conversation was so easy between them, that Ana found herself feeling like she was with someone she had known for years. He didn't intimidate her the way he seemed to intimidate most people. In fact, she found him interesting, sweet, and caring. Oh, and most definitely sexy.

"Okay, what else?" She said, leaning back again on her chair.

"I wish I would have let my mom hug me." He said almost too quiet to hear.

Ana stay quiet and still, letting him speak.

"She's always taken such great care of us. I just wish I wasn't so fucked up... and I could have let her hug me."

"I'm sure you won't always have such an aversion to it. It takes time to get over things like that. I can practice with you if you want?"

He immediately looked taken aback, scared almost. The billionaire CEO suddenly looked like a lost little boy. "Do you think it might help?"

"It may... here. Just tell me if you want me to stop." Ana left her chair, getting to her knees beside him. He watched her with wide eyes.

She stared at his chest, at the scars that he told her of last night. She pushed them from his mind to focus on the raw, chiseled man that sat there. Slowly and tenderly, she placed her fingers on his stomach, smiling when he sucked in a breath. They slid up, closer to his chest. His eyes widened and almost without thinking he grabbed her hand, lifted it and placed it directly over his heart.

Christian let out a strangled sob, but when she moved to pull her hand away, he kept it still. "No, don't." He grunted.

It was heart wrenching to watch this man break apart beneath her hand and they sat for what seemed like hours. "Okay..." He let go, and she removed her hand. His heart was beating rapidly. "That was... well that was awful, but I think it's a start. You're the first person to ever touch me there Ana.."

And she felt like perhaps even in this situation, some good could come of it.

* * *

 _July 3rd, 6:00pm_

Christian filled the two wine glasses with a sweet red wine, one that happened to be his favorite. The plate next to him was laid out with the remaining grapes, crackers, and barbecue chips he had found that he assumed his brother had stashed in there. It wasn't the best - but it would do.

Upon asking Ana again what she wished she could have done, she had requested to be taken on a proper date. So he would oblige. He told her to get dressed, although he would have preferred her naked, and lit a few candles atop deck. He brought the plate and two glasses with him, setting them beside the candles. He stood and waited.

Minutes later he heard her clear her throat and turned to find her in the same white sun dress that so deliciously hugged her body. She had done a job of attempting to untangle her hair by most likely using her fingers. She looked beautiful.

"Madam.." He said, and extended his arm to her. She giggled upon accepting.

They walked two feet to his less than stellar picnic and he properly waited for her to sit before he had.

"This is adorable Christian.." She said with a giggle.

His brow furrowed before he deemed the words a compliment, and he grinned.

"When we get out of here.. I'll take you on a real date." He cheers'ed her, clinking his wine glass against her own.

"So... _if_ we get saved... you'd still want to see me?" She seemed apprehensive, raising an eyebrow.

"Ana, you and I both know there would be no way to abstain from seeing each other after all of this. I mean, for fucks sake.. you're the first person I've let touch me... the first person I've slept with.." He popped a grape into his mouth. "Why wouldn't I want to see you after this?"

"Because I'd interfere with your... your life." She sipped on her wine, her eyes boring into his own.

"How about this... why don't we enjoy our time right now, and then _if_ we get saved, I'll prove it to you."

Christian surprised himself with his own words. Never had he felt a connection to another human being the way he felt a connection to Ana. And whether it was the circumstances, or something else, he found that the thought of never seeing her again would be abhorrent.

* * *

 _July 3rd, 8:30pm_

Ana giggled at the look on Christian's face, although she was sure hers had been worse. The tequila had slid down her throat, burning it unpleasantly.

" _Ugh,_ fuck! No one should have to drink warm tequila.." Christian grumbled, and Ana laughed again.

The plate sat empty with the wine glasses, the bottle of wine finished. He had suggested they continue the party with a bottle of tequila he had downstairs. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, until they both tasted the warm liquid.

The buzz that Ana felt was doing a wonderful job overshadowing the grim situation. She could see Christian's cheeks reddening, and she was sure he felt the same buzz.

"So what now...?" She asked, and found herself curling up to his side, her fingertips running down his leg.

"Well, I'd say I'd like to fuck you into the next week... but I'm officially out of condoms." He grumbled, his face showing his frustration.

She bit her bottom lip. Once she popped it out of her mouth, she said quietly, "I am on birth control... the shot."

His eyes widened, "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I didn't really know you!"

Christian grinned at her, "Is that you giving me permission?"

She gave a small nod, her teeth tugging at her lip once more. He grabbed it with his finger.

"Stop that.. you know what it does to me. Come here."

He beckoned her, and she crawled into his lap, already aware of the erection between his legs. "Is this how most dates with you end?" She asked lightly as he pulled one of her breasts from her dress.

"I don't go on dates Ana.. in fact, I think this may have been my first." His mouth latched on, and her head fell back as she let out a sigh of contentment. He nipped at her, before letting his mouth trail up her neck, his tongue swirling against her skin. "I want you Ana.."

"Take me.."

* * *

He suddenly felt overwhelmed by the need to have her. His hands grabbed her at the waist and he lay her down, watching as she tugged her dress over her head. He stood, his shirt off and his shorts falling to the floor.

Christian immediately lay atop of her, his erection laying against her inner thigh. The feel of her skin against his was intoxicating, and he found himself confused.

While he would normally want her rough and hard, with her hands tied above her head, he found that he wanted to be tender with her hands on him.

He cupped her cheek and his lips crashed against hers, engaging her in a kiss so passionate, he wasn't even sure it was real. Her arms wrapped around him, her fingers in his hair, pushing him closer to her.

With a hand between them, he guided himself between her legs, his cock slowly pushing past her folds. She let out a mangled moan into his mouth, and he found that she gripped him tighter, her legs wrapping around him. The feeling of his bare cock against her walls was almost too good to handle.

Her hips rocked up to meet his own, thrust for thrust. Her head fell back, and he nuzzled his face into her neck, teeth nipping at the soft skin there.

" _Christian..."_ She sighed, and he groaned against her neck, the sound of his name from his lips only exciting him more. "Faster.." She groaned, and he obliged.

He felt her body tightening against him, her rate rate and breathing quickening. His own orgasm was slowly approaching, the feeling more and more powerful with each thrust.

"Come for me.." He groaned in her ear, nipping her lobe with his teeth.

She obliged, her body letting go around him, squeezing him tighter than she had previously. She cried out into the night air and he came with her spilling himself into her as he let out a grunt and gave a final thrust.

Slowly Christian pulled himself from her, laying next to her and pulling her into him.

"Wow.." She whispered, "I think that was almost as intense as yesterday.."

He silently agreed, confused by his own actions. It felt as if he had made love, not fucked and his confusion was evident.

"What's wrong with you?" Ana asked.

"Nothing," He lied. "Another wonderful day lost at sea with you Ana."

And he felt her smile against him, the sun setting before them.

* * *

 _July 3rd, 11:35pm_

Christian wasn't sure at what point Ana fell asleep, but he found himself sitting atop deck, staring at the water. His head hurt, too much going on in his mind. Elena...blackmail...submissive's...Ana... _this damn boat._

Would they be saved? He couldn't help but wonder if it would be a pointless trek for anyone going to find them. He had dropped the anchor, but was unsure exactly where they were and how far they had gone. It had obviously been far enough since they hadn't seen anyone else. Another problem, he noticed, was the lack of fireworks. Days before July fourth were always full of fireworks, and so where were they?

He couldn't get Elena out of his mind.. unless he was with Ana. Was that why he was clinging to her so tight?

Christian had _made love_ to a woman. There had been no rules, no bound hands, no dirty words... just tender love-making. And it had been great. He found himself wondering what he would do if they were saved, and if she didn't want anything to do with him when she found out his real personality.

He turned and went back downstairs, his feet padding lightly against the floor. He stood at the doorway, watching the moon light cast a glow over her face. He crawled into the bed beside her and she immediately moved towards him, her hand laying flat on his chest. He gasped, tensing beneath her, but she didn't wake.

Immediately, he felt the need to move her but stopped, resting his own hand atop of hers. _I can do this_.. he thought to himself, and he held her hand directly over his heart.

Even in sleep it seemed she knew how much she had captivated him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for the amount of love you've given this story. It means a lot to me! This chapter will begin to speed up as far as time goes, but for the people wondering, yes they will be rescued - and then need to deal with the troubles at home and learning about each other.**

* * *

 _July 4th, 9:00pm_

Christian and Anastasia stared at the night sky, a frown evident on both of their faces. The night air was still, and quiet. From the moment they had woken up, they had been greeted by a dreary and gray sky, something that wouldn't bode well in their favor. If it was cloudy, how would they see any fireworks? They had hoped throughout the day that it would clear, but it hadn't as of yet.

The water lapped against the boat and the only noise they could hear other than the water was their breathing.

"Nothing," Ana finally said, her words coming out like a breathy whisper.

" _Fuck.._ " Christian murmured, and they both realized in that moment that this would be their last hope. "Well, happy fourth Ana." And he kissed her sound on the lips before firing off the last flare he had found.

"Happy fourth Christian."

* * *

 _July 5th, 12:00pm_

Five days. Five days of being lost at sea. Two days now of eating nothing but Raisin Bran, something that was quickly becoming scarce.

"I can't do this anymore Christian.." Ana cried, her face buried into his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her as he tried his best to soothe her. No words came to mind.

He had spent long periods of time on his boat before. However, he had had what seemed like an unlimited amount of food, power, clean clothes and knew that at the end of the trip he'd be going home. They had determined the night before that the chances of being saved were slim. He was only glad that he at least had someone to spend this time with.

The food would run out soon, the bottles of water would be gone.

"I can't.." She cried again, "I want to go home.."

His heart broke, and he kissed the top of her head, his growing stubble tickling her.

"I know baby, I know."

* * *

 _July 6th, 9:00am_

"I'm sorry for my breakdown yesterday." Ana said lightly.

"Don't apologize, it was completely understandable." Christian replied.

She lay with her head on the pillow, facing the God-like man before her. They lay naked, still sweaty from an early morning romp.

"Ana, I need to speak with you about something." He said, clearing his throat.

She waited, her teeth biting at her bottom lip... which was what had started their morning to begin with.

He watched her for a moment, his gray eyes sinking into her blue. He had come to terms with the confusion of their 'relationship'. Of course he was sure that _if_ they were saved, it probably wouldn't be this way when faced with reality.

"I don't know what I'd do... if we were saved.. and I'd have to go back to being without you. I've never felt like this before, and frankly I'm not even sure if what i'm feeling is what I think it is, but-"

"Christian. Stop.. I know. I feel the same way."

He grinned at her and covered her body with his, pulling her arms over her head and pinning them there. "Well then, now that that's over with... if we're going to die here, why don't we make the rest of the time we have here memorable?" And he leaned his face into hers, attacking her mouth with his own.

* * *

"What day is it today?" Ana asked meekly, her arms wrapped around her knees. She felt sick, and had for about a day since the water had ran out.

"I'm not sure." Christian mumbled, his eyes on her with some unknown emotion in them.

He watched as she heaved, falling over onto her hands and knees. He helped her up and ran her to the edge of the boat, but nothing came from her mouth.

"Are you okay?" He asked, rubbing her back in small circles. He could feel beneath his hand the weight she had lost.

"Yes. I'm fine, i'm sorry."

"It looks like it's going to rain." Christian said, hope mingled in with another emotion in his voice. "Stay here.." And he moved below deck, slower than normal to grab multiple cups.

Upon running back up onto deck, he placed the cups down, waiting for the sky to open.

With a _tink_ , he felt a drop fall, and then another. _Tink, tink, tink_. They watched as the glasses slowly filled, eager for fresh water.

A steady stream of rain fell on them, and they relished in the feeling of the fresh water running over their bodies. Ana sat with her head leaned back and her mouth open, water trickling down her face.

She felt Christian sit next to her and interlock his fingers with her own. "Better?" He asked.

"Yes, much."

* * *

Christian stared at the sun, his arms behind his head, and his body laid out on the deck. _The Grace_ lazily drifted back and forth, the waves lapping lightly against the sides.

This was it. He knew it. He had been preparing for days. He knew that the search for them would have ended days ago.

He sighed deeply thinking of his life and contemplating his decisions.

 _Why didn't I show my mom I cared about her more?_

 _Why did I waste my time with Elena?_

 _Why didn't I ever try to be in a normal relationship?_

 _Anastasia..._

He moved his hands to his face, rubbing it and grimacing at the hair that had grown there. Christian had always prided himself in being perfectly groomed, and now here he was, like a contestant on a nature television show.

How many days had it been? It had since rained twice, which had been a blessing. But the food... there was no more food. And although Christian had tried to catch fish, there was no luck.

He knew that Ana was dying. He could see it when he looked at her. She was becoming gaunt, and she was sleeping longer periods of time. When she was awake, it took everything in her power not to succumb to sleep again. He had barely slept making sure that she would wake up.

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked over at her, staring into the water, her face emotionless.

"Ana... baby." He crawled towards her, and sat next to her. "Are you okay?"

She gave a small nod, then a shake of her head. "No, i'm not." She croaked, "I don't want to die like this. I want to die old, surrounded by people that love me."

Christian stay quiet, staring at her and taking her in.

"Isn't that what you want too?" She asked, looking at him.

"I.. don't know. I've never thought about it. I'm surrounded by you - so that is something at least."

Ana let out a small giggle, and it was wonderful to hear.

"I'm tired Christian."

"I know baby.. come here." He opened his arm and she willingly moved into him, her head into the crook of her arm and her fingers resting on his leg.

He closed his eyes and welcomed sleep with her.

* * *

The sharp pain of a migraine hit him with a force he wasn't sure existed. And he felt wet, very wet. Christians eyes opened and he gasped at his surroundings. _The Grace_ rocked with the waves of another oncoming storm, this one perhaps as intense as the first. How they had not yet fell overboard, he didn't know.

The roar of the ocean sliced through the night and Mother Nature was hitting them with full force.

He held his hand to his head wincing at the pain.

"What the... _fuck!_ " He looked at his fingers, red coating the tips. _Why am I bleeding?_

An object had struck his head, that was a definite, but he was unsure what. He looked to his left, Ana still unconscious from her sleep.

He shook her. _Nothing_.

He shook her harder, and she lay still.

"Ana... ANA!" His bloodied fingertips found their way to her throat, pressing against her skin to find a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the pumping of her blood. "Oh thank God... Ana, wake up!"

Christians head was pounding, and he finally found the source of his pain: a previously opened bottle of wine that must have fell from its surface with the storm.

The rain pelted his face, and he quickly grabbed Ana with all of his might to bring her below deck. He began to walk, gasping for air as a wave splashed onto _The Grace_.

Another wave crashed and he lost his footing, sending both him and Ana tumbling. He heard her groan, and cursed himself for being so clumsy.

 _Is this it?_ He thought, _Is this how we die?_

He reached for her, his arm hooking into hers. His other hand grabbed a railing on the boat and he held as tight as possible, his skin turning white.

"I'm sorry Ana... I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I love you." In his vulnerable state, he found himself sobbing, the tears lost with the force of the rain hitting him.

He closed his eyes. Wave after wave hit him. He felt himself losing his grip on _The Grace_. He wondered if he should let go.

* * *

The sound of the storm was deafening, but he was almost sure he could make out another noise: the sound of blades cutting through the air.

 _"ARE YOU OKAY?!"_ He heard, and when he opened his eyes, a light blinded him momentarily.

Christian squinted, barely able to make out the shape in the sky. Then it came to him... a helicopter. An orange and white US Coast Guard Eurocopter Dolphin.

"Yes!" He gasped, his throat hoarse. "YES!" He yelled louder. He let go momentarily of the railing, waving a hand up before grabbing tight again.

"Ana! Ana baby!" She lay quiet. "Baby, it's the fucking coast guard!"

He watched as a man in orange lowered himself towards them and moments later stood on the rocking boat.

"Sir, are you Christian Grey?" The man yelled.

"Yes! Yes!" Christian replied, sputtering as another wave crashed against them.

"Is she alive?" Another yell.

"Yes! But she's been unconscious!"

"I'm going to take her first! Keep holding on!"

The man grabbed Ana, and Christian watched as she disappeared into the air.

They were being saved. On the brink of death they were being saved.

He held onto the railing as tight as he could, gasping as another wave struck him. And another, but this one strong enough to make him lose his grip. His arm slipped and he found himself toppling over the side as the boat tipped. Into the water he went, and he surfaced with a gasp, hoping to take in as much air as possible. The moment he opened his mouth, however, another wave struck him filling him with water.

He attempted to swim, but knew that with the lack of food he couldn't sustain the energy. Another attempt for air, his arms reaching into the sky, reaching for the helicopter.

 _At least they saved Ana._

He felt someone grasp for him, a hand grabbing onto his own and pulling him. He coughed and sputtered onto the man as he attempted to hold on tight. Up he went, away from _The Grace_. He looked back down, the catamaran nothing more than an overturned boat.

* * *

The foil sheet lay over his shoulders and he shivered as he attempted to keep dry. The needle was already hooked up into his arm with the bag of saline dripping slowly. His head still pounded, but a wrap of gauze covered the wound.

"She's dehydrated." The Coast Guardsman said as he took Ana's vitals. Christian gave a curt nod, willing her to wake up.

The Helicopter flew, the sound of the blades slicing through the storm.

"How did you know where to find us?" Christian asked, his voice hoarse. It felt like it was on fire.

"You.. or her, had sent up a flare. The search had been over, but when the flare was spotted by a local fisherman, the case was reopened and we've been searching since."

"How long?"

"You've been at sea for almost two weeks Sir."

" _Fuck.._ " He murmured.

"You're lucky you're both alive."

And he knew it.

* * *

The Helicopter landed on the top of the Hospital and immediately Ana and Christian were rushed through the doors on stretchers. The white of the hospital was almost blinding and Christian lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the fluorescent lights. Immediately he had let them know not to touch his chest, and his vital signs were done quickly.

Soon he found himself in a hospital gown, in an uncomfortable bed, and away from Ana. He kept the lights off and closed his eyes, the _beep, beep, beep_ of his heart rate distracting him from a panic attack.

 _Was Ana okay?_ He hadn't heard a word since he had been put into the room.

"Mr. Grey?" A voice asked, and he looked to the door to see a man in white that he vaguely recognized. "I'm Dr. Martin - we've met before at one of your mother's fundraisers."

Christian nodded.

The doctor cleared his throat, "Well the wound to her head isn't too deep - but head wounds tend to bleed more, especially when you're heart rate is up. We'll need to keep an eye on that. You're dehydrated, and on the brink of starvation."

He nodded again.

"We need to get fluids in you, we'll begin you on a slow diet of liquids and progress from there and keep you under observation."

"What about Ana?"

"Much of the same. She's still unconscious but her body is trying to fix itself. I'm sure she'll be up soon Mr. Grey."

Another curt nod. "Keep me posted."

The doctor stepped out, and immediately a man in a suit stepped in, his normally serious face mixed with a trace of emotion. "Sir,"

"Taylor.. you don't know how happy I am to see you."

The shock from his bosses remark shown evident on his face and he approached him, arms in front of him, ready to give a report. "Likewise, Sir."

"Report?"

"Your family is on their way here right now. There had been no other word from Elena once the news of your disappearance became public. Ros had made a statement from GEH, but GEH has become a fishing hole for the press." He paused, "How are you Sir?"

"I'm okay. I'm just... exhausted."

"You look like shit Sir."

Christian laughed, and raised his hands to rub his face. He ignored the IV tugging at his arm.

"I'll need a razor Taylor, and some clean clothes. And frankly I don't want to eat the shit they have here, so if you could get me some good soup I would appreciate it. Also, there was a woman that came in with me, named Ana. She will also need some decent food when she wakes up." He paused for a moment, "And see if we can locate her family."

"Yes Sir." Taylor paused, looking ready to say something before he shook his head and walked away.

* * *

"Christian! Oh my boy!" Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey ran into the hospital room, Carrick Grey trailing behind him. He was sure that Mia and Elliot were soon to follow. "You're okay! You're alive! I thought... we all thought..." The tears streamed down her face as she clutched her sons hand.

"I know mom, I'm okay. Dehydrated, but okay."

"Grace, give the man some room to breathe." Carrick lovingly rubbed his wives back, and it only made Christian think again of Ana.

"Hi Dad. Mia, Elliot." He nodded to his brother and sister that entered, both with tears dried onto their faces.

"Fuck man - I'm glad you're okay." Elliot attempted to wipe his eyes with the backs of his hands. "I don't know what I would have done."

Mia silently agreed, fresh tears replacing the old.

It was in that moment he realized the love that his family actually had for him.

* * *

 _Two Days Later_

 _Beep, beep, beep_.

The noise was getting annoying, and Ana reached out to turn off what she assumed was an alarm clock.

 _Beep, beep, beep_.

Her arm was too heavy, it wasn't going anywhere.

 _Beep, beep, beep_.

 _Ugh_ , she thought and forced her eyes open. There was no alarm clock, and she was not in her own bed. She looked around at the sterile white room she lay in, a blanket tucked over her. She winced when she moved her arm, the IV tugging at her vein.

She closed her eyes again for a moment and thought back to the events. They were on the boat, and she remembered feeling increasingly more dizzy and light headed each day. She remembered falling asleep with Christian...

"CHRISTIAN!" She yelled, the heart monitor quickening it's speed.

A nurse immediately ran into the room, "Miss Steele! Please calm down! You're okay!"

"Where is he?! Where is Christian?!"

"Miss Steele, you _need_ to calm down!"

A familiar flash of blonde ran into the room, her child hood friend Kate Kavanagh standing before her. "Ana, he's fine!" She said quickly, and Ana looked at her in confusion to see a box of food in her hands.

"Kate! Kate you're okay! I thought... I thought you were..." She began to cry, tears spilling from her eyes faster than she could wipe them.

Her friend immediately broke down. "I know! I'm okay! We made it back safely! I'm so sorry... I'm sorry... this is all my fault!" She cried, and they embraced.

"Ana?"

She looked to see Jose and Ethan, stepping into the room followed by her stepfather Ray.

"Jose! Ethan! Dad!" She cried.

"Annie... thank God you're okay..."

They all embraced, each being careful of the tubes that fed into her arms.

After moments of tears and hugs, she wiped her eyes ready to find the one person she was looking for.

"You're really lucky he found you Ana... out of all people to save you too.. Christian Grey." Jose said, and they all agreed in unison. All, but Ana who already knew that.

She heard a soft knock on the door and turned her head to see the God-like man standing in the doorway looking silly in a hospital gown with a bandage on his head. His face was freshly shaved, and he looked better than he had on _The Grace_ in those final days.

"May I come in?" He asked, and she nodded as she silently cried at the sight of him.

The room stay quiet as the two of them looked only at each other. He approached her slowly, pushing his IV cart with him.

"You're okay.." He whispered, and he held onto her face looking at her as if she would break.

" _We're_ okay.." She replied, placing her hand on his.

"We did it... we made it."

She nodded and reached her face up, pressing her lips against his in a kiss that said everything she wanted to say to him.

 _I thought I was going to lose you. I can't live without you._

* * *

 **A/N: Woohoo! They've been saved! Sorry to anyone who thinks that was rushed into - but it's necessary to get through the plot line. Upcoming will be how Ana and Christian cope with life after the storm, and how they fit into each others lives!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm so relieved you're okay.." Christian murmured, his lips moving against her forehead. She melted into him, relishing in the fact that they were together without being surrounded by water.

Upon hearing a clearing of the throat, Christian turned his head to see a group of people staring at him. Had he not even noticed them when he entered the room?

"Mr. Grey, my name is Kate Kavanagh, I wanted to thank you so much for taking care of Ana here..." A woman, about Ana's age, with a blonde head of hair approached him. She looked familiar, but at the moment he was unable to place it. "In more ways than one it seems..." She added on with a wink to her friend.

" _Kate!_ Christian, this is my _former_ best friend, and my roommate." Ana glared daggers at Kate, while Kate rolled her eyes.

"It was a pleasure." Christian replied.

"I bet..."

"Okay, that's enough! Out!" Said Ana, pointing at the door.

Kate giggled and left the room, followed by two other men, both of whom looked slightly disappointed.

"Mr. Grey," The remaining man said, approaching him. His tone and look was that of a military man, and in that moment he was sure it was Ray, her step-father. He extended a rough hand, his eyes narrowing slightly. To anyone else it may have been intimidating, but because Christian was intimidating in his own right, he took it and gave a firm shake. "I heard you took care of my little girl here.. i'm her step-father, Ray."

"Yes Sir. A pleasure to meet you sir."

"Thank you.. these last two weeks... they've been hell."

"Don't I know it. Your daughter was the only thing that kept me sane Sir."

"She does that. I just don't know what I would've done..." He blinked a few times before shaking his head and resuming his gruff demeanor.

Christian felt the same.

* * *

 _Two Days Later_

Anastasia realized very quickly how different Christian was when he wasn't stranded on a boat. Of course she had known the nature of his business, and how large of a businessman he was, but she was _very_ unaware that he was able to command a room with just a snap of his fingers and get something done. He also wouldn't take no for an answer. She wasn't sure whether to be intimidated by him, or turned on.

Because he found her room to be 'too small', she was moved to a private suite in the hospital with the same two nurses each day. Her food wasn't the disgusting hospital grime that generally was served to patients, but a man in a suit named Taylor delivered her top-notch food from... well, somewhere she most likely would never be.

Her second day being in the new room, she found herself beginning to feel more like herself. Kate and her father made it a daily thing to visit her, and while they threw a million questions about Christian at her, she only smiled and kept quiet.

She sat in her bed, covered in a hospital gown, still with an IV poking out of her arm. The tray table sat in front of her, covered in a delicious Italian Wedding Soup with a roll, and bowl of chopped fruit. The bowl was soon clean, and she relished in the feeling of a full stomach. She _never_ wanted to feel hungry or thirsty again.

She still felt weak, and the doctors had explained that when the body begins to starve it will consume it's own muscle mass. It would take time to feel normal again, they said. But although she felt weak, she was ecstatic that she now felt clean. Kate had assisted her in showering, and the feeling of having clean hair and smooth skin... it was absolutely amazing.

"Hey you... how are you doing today?" Kate walked into the room, looking gorgeous as ever in a pair of blue jeans and a green flowing blouse. "You look good!"

"I feel good. Well, as good as I can." Ana replied. There was still the emotional trauma that she knew she'd have to deal with, but she wasn't quite ready to face that as of yet. The nightmares were enough.

"Where's Mr. Billionaire?" Kate asked, waggling her eyebrows. "I'm still waiting to hear _all_ about that you know. No sparing the gory details! I promise I won't tell Jose. God know's he's just itching to get his hands on him." A roll of the eyes.

Ana giggled, shaking her head. She stared at the soup for a moment before frowning. "I'm not sure, I haven't seen him today. He had those delivered this morning but-"

"Holy shit Ana!" Her friend stood, wandering over to the thirty red roses she had somehow missed before. She saw her rummaging through them, looking for something.

"It's over here..." Ana mumbled, handing Kate the little card that came with the flowers. She already knew what it said by heart.

 _My Ana,  
I want to give you the world, but these will have to do for now.  
xoxo, Christian_

" _My_ Ana? What the hell happened out there?"

"Well.. aside from almost dying.." Ana began, and Kate looked slightly abashed, mumbling a, 'yeah, i'm sorry' under her breath. "We.. bonded.. emotionally, and physically.." Her cheeks began to turn pink and suddenly tearing apart her roll seemed like a good distracting task. At least then she wouldn't have to see the look in Kate's eyes.

"I _bet_ you did. Damn I would have to."

" _Kate..._ "

"Don't worry - hands off!"

Ana giggled, more than happy to have her friend with her. It felt... _normal,_ and she found herself appreciating these moments more than before the boat incident.

"Excuse me ladies..."

They turned their heads to the sound of the knock on the door, and in walked the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

 _Holy shit,_ was the first thing to go through her head and she could tell by Kate's open mouth that she was thinking the same.

Christian stepped in, covered in a pair of dark jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt that hugged his torso. His biceps bulged in his shirt which was a very distracting sight. The bandage on his head was now gone, showing the stitched up wound beneath. _When had that happened?_

"Kate, how are you?" He nodded to her, and she gave a small wave in return.

"Ana..." He turned to her and immediately sat on the edge of the bed, eyeing her as if he was taking her in.

"Christian... you look... amazing."

He chuckled, grinning a smile that Ana was sure would make any woman fall for him.

"I'm going to... step out for minute." They heard Kate say but neither took the time to look at her.

Christian reached out to her, his fingertips brushing a chestnut strand behind her ear. He cupped her cheek, his thumb running across her lower lip. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning into him. Moments of silence passed before she cleared her throat.

"Thank you for my flowers.. and my room.. and my food. You didn't have to do any of that." Ana began, her voice breathy.

"Of course I did. You deserve the best Miss Steele." He grinned, winking at her.

Her mouth dropped, "You finally know my last name? Oh, what will I do with you Mr. Grey. S _talker."_

"You have no idea."

She giggled nervously, unsure of what that meant.

* * *

"Schedule the press conference for Monday at 9:00 am... _no_ , I said 9:00am. Fuck.. okay, noon will be fine."

"Ros, I need whatever I've missed in the past two weeks forwarded to me immediately. Yes, yes I'm fine, but... No, Ros.. _Ros.. ROS!_ Fucking-a Ros, just send it to me."

"Taylor, we need to begin the interview process for a new CPO... yes, for Miss Steele."

Christian hit end on his new iPhone, and placed it back into his pocket. With one leg crossed over the other at the knee he leaned back in the hospital recliner, eyes closing as the pain in his head began to hit him once again. He had needed stitches and while it had been recommended that he stay admitted to the hospital, he refused to be there if he would be hooked up to a machine, or dressed in hospital wear. Taylor had thankfully brought him clothes, and the Doctors informed him he had one more day in the hospital.

Already he had been yelled at by his nurses for leaving his room to be with Ana, but he was _Christian Grey_ , and frankly - he wasn't about to be told what to do.

He glanced at his phone again. Ana had been taken for some muscle testing and so he sat waiting for her, eager to be with her again.

Since they had been in the hospital, neither had had a chance to actually _talk._ With friends and family visiting, and the never ending security reports from Taylor, it had been different. He _missed_ her.

His phone pinged, and he glanced at it. Immediately he felt fury radiating throughout him.

 _Elena: I'm so relieved to hear you are okay. We need to talk._

"Fuck!" He yelled aloud, shocking the nurse that walked past the door.

"Christian? Was that you?" He heard her soft voice before he saw her, and moments later watched as she was wheeled through the door.

He stood immediately as any gentleman would. He could see from the corner of his eye her nurse eyeing him. _It's just a face._

"How did it go?" He asked.

"The doctor will be in in just a moment to discuss the results."

Christian grumbled something under his breath that sounded like, _incompetent,_ but Ana and the nurse ignored him.

"You don't have to stay in my room you know.." Ana said, but she was smiling sheepishly at him.

"You know I do." He helped her get into her bed, ignoring the request of the nurses and sat on the end, interlocking his fingers with her own.

"You're.. different now."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess it's just strange to see you in this capacity. In control, taking over the world. Looking like a GQ model."

"That's me baby.."

"I still think it's unfair that I passed out and you didn't.. you look so much better than I do."

"I took very good care of myself before Ana, that's all."

She rolled her eyes while Dr. Martin stepped into the room, clipboard in his hand.

"The test results are good. I'd say as long as nothing changes tonight, you can be released tomorrow. I would recommend however that someone keep an eye on you."

Ana opened her mouth to speak but found herself cut off by Christian who began shooting off questions.

"Is there a particular diet she should be eating? Or any medication she should take? Also, when should you expect her to return to work?"

The doctor chuckled, used to the controlling behavior of this particular Grey. "I'd recommend eating a healthy and balanced diet, medication isn't necessary, and I would wait at least a week for returning to work. Also, I would actually recommend to both of you to begin speaking to someone. You were both in a very traumatic situation.."

"I have someone in mind."

* * *

Ana stared at herself in the hospital bathroom's mirror. Today she would be going _home_. Home to her and Kate's apartment, and Christian would be going home to his. The thought saddened her deeply. The blue short sleeve v-neck top looked slightly large on her, and her pants felt lose. She had lost a decent amount of weight and when they told her the amount she vowed to return to her original.

Other than the annoying tan she had gotten, and the still chapped lips, she looked different. _Wiser_ perhaps.

"Miss Steele?" Ana turned to see a pretty blonde standing in her room, a clipboard in her hand.

Confused, she raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "I was already handed discharge papers."

"I'm not with the hospital. I'm with Grey Enterprise Holdings. My name is Madison Gunther, I handle Mr. Grey's PR."

"Oh, well hello." She said awkwardly, confused why this woman was in her room.

"Miss Steele, i'm sure you're wondering what I'm doing here. The thing is that Mr. Grey is a very publicized man. The moment that he leaves this hospital, the press is going to go _crazy_. We've done what we can to minimize the amount of people outside, but there's only so much we can do." She cleared her throat, "Because you were with him through this horrible experience, the press is dying to find out about you... that coupled with the fact that Mr. Grey has divulged your relationship is.. developing."

"O-Oh.. but.. but i'm just Ana, just a normal girl. Why would they want anything to do with me?"

"Ana, do you mind if I call you Ana? Mr. Grey is a novelty... he was named People's most beautiful man three years running. He's a _billionaire_. The press want's any and all information they can get on him, and if he has a new love interest, well.. they're going to want to know more about you."

"So what do I do?"

"Don't answer any questions.. ignore them. Mr. Grey will be making a statement on Monday at noon, but I would be sure that you keep a low profile until then."

Ana fiddled with her fingers. "Okay I guess.. I'll do what I need to do."

"Fantastic.. i'm glad to see you're both doing well. Thank you for your time Ana."

And she was left there feeling overwhelmed and confused. _Press?_ For _her?_ That was the last thing she needed, especially since she would be beginning her new job soon. Thankfully on that front, the publishing company had been understanding and was still extended a hand, but would that change if she was followed by paparazzi?

Was this her life now?

* * *

"I haven't been alone with you.. and it's killing me.." Christian said quietly, his forehead pressed against Ana's. His fingers were tangled in her brown hair, holding her close to him. "I miss you.."

"I miss you too," She replied lightly. "Is this still what you want? I know you said on the ... on the boat.."

"Nothing has changed. Except now we have food, water... and we're both clean. I'm still going to be your sex slave baby." He growled.

And the way he spoke to her made tingle.

"I look forward to it."

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele, are you ready?" Madison asked.

Christian slipped on his sunglasses and grasped Ana's hand tightly. They had agreed that he would drive her home, or at least his _driver_ would, so her family and friends wouldn't have to deal with the onslaught of press.

When the doors opened, she found herself immediately blinded when a camera flashed in her eyes, and she blinked to make the spots disappear. More than enough people stood outside of the hospital, each with a camera or a notepad.

 _"Mr Grey! Will the GEH stock continue dropping now that you're back?!"  
"Miss Steele! Are you aware Christian has never been with a woman before?"  
"Mr Grey! Can you confirm you're dating?!"  
"Miss Steee! How does it feel to land a man like Christian Grey?!" _

She felt overwhelmed, her level of confidence dropping by the moment as the questions were lobbed at her. How selfish were these people, that after such a traumatic experience they would hound them like that? She felt disgusted as she slid into the black Audi SUV.

They began to drive slowly after Ana disclosed her address to Taylor, the press continuing to knock on the doors of the car and take pictures.

"How do you deal with this?! That was insane!"

Christian laughed shaking his head, "It normally isn't this bad. The press knows that I don't answer questions generally, and so they tend to leave me alone for the most part... but considering the situation, as well as the new lady in my life." He gave her that panty dropping smile and she immediately felt moist between the legs.

She bit her lip, and he immediately scooted towards her after pressing a button to raise a privacy screen between them. He grabbed her by the face, his lips attacking her own with such force that she almost fell over.

Her lips immediately parted to allow his tongue to play with hers. Her hands found themselves in his hair, grabbing at him and never wanting to let go. As if it was nothing, he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, and pushed her down, grinding upwards into her.

Ana moaned into Christian's mouth, and after a moment he stopped, letting out a laugh.

"What?" She asked, her lips feeling swollen after his assault on them.

"We're not dying. I just.. Ana, I don't.. we almost _died._ " He laughed again.

"And.. you're... laughing?" She began to pull away, suddenly feeling awkward at her position, but he held onto her tight.

"I'm laughing with.. relief. We're alive. Together. And I just hope I don't scare you off." He leaned down and placed a kiss to her collarbone.

"Why would you?" She asked lightly.

"My life is... difficult for other people to deal with. You just saw that. Press, long nights at the office, trips, women.."

"Women?" She squeaked. The feeling of doubt washed over her. Could she handle that?

"None that have ever caught my attention, but I'd be lying to you if I didn't say that women try to make an effort for my attention."

"Oh, well.. if they try to touch you I may scratch their eyes out. You're mine, right?"

"Anastasia Steele.. you have no idea how much I am yours."

* * *

"So this is where you live?" Christian walked around the room, his hands behind his back as he studied her apartment. It was cute, albeit small, but it worked for Ana and Kate.

She looked at him, after changing into a t-shirt and sleep shorts, and shrugged suddenly feeling very insignificant. Her apartment was the size of the living area of his boat. "Yes, sorry.. I suddenly feel extremely embarrassed over this."

"Ana, stop. This is nothing to be embarrassed over. It's wonderful. It's... you." He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Ana! Are you here yet?!" They heard Kate calling from the living room.

"Yes! I'm in my room!"

The blonde ran in, grinning immediately at the sight of Christian. "Just the man I was looking for..." She said.

" _Kate_! You can't have him!" Ana said jokingly with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't want him! No offense... I want your brother!"

"Elliot?" Christian asked incredulously. "How do you know Elliot?"

"We met in the waiting room. And well... sparks flew! Why don't you stay for dinner? I want to know everything about him."

Amused, Christian agreed, looking to Ana as she rolled her eyes yet again. It made his palm twitch.

* * *

Two empty boxes of pizza and a six pack of beer later, Kate had retired to bed and Ana stood by the door with Christian.

"Thank you for bringing me home tonight." Ana said lightly, still overwhelmed that she was in fact, _home_.

Christian grinned at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Of course. It's nice to see where you live. I thoroughly enjoyed myself tonight, even though I spent most of the night talking about my idiotic brother."

"You don't have to leave you know.. You can stay. With me."

Without another word, Ana took Christian's hand, leading him back into her bedroom. She closed the door, locking it and turned to him to see his eyes full of desire.

"I don't want to hurt you.. you're still-" He began, but she immediately pulled her t-shirt off and the next thing she knew, his lips were latched onto her breast.

" _Ooh.._ I need this." And it seemed he did too.

He picked her up at the waist and lay her on her small full-size bed, and immediately pulled off her pajama shorts and the nude panties beneath. "Already so ready Miss Steele.." He murmured, and his fingertips fell to the apex between her legs, his thumb giving a few quick rubs to her clitoris.

She whimpered with pleasure, closing her eyes and only opening them when he stopped. She watched as he removed his clothes, slowly and tantalizingly. His muscles flexed in the moonlight that shone in through her window and she wasn't sure that it was possible, but it turned her on even more.

Once his clothes were shed, Christian crawled atop of her, placing kisses on her skin as he went. "Is this what you want Miss Steele?" He asked as he pressed his hard erection against the inside of her leg.

" _Mm.. please!_ "

He grinned and without another word sheathed himself inside of her in one swift move, " _Fuck.."_ He hissed, and she cried out with a moan of pleasure.

Christian placed an elbow on one side of her head, his other arm grasping at her wrists that were now pinned above her. He nipped at her neck and suckled at the skin while he thrust in and out of her.

Her moans became louder, the feeling inside of her building and building. " _Ooh.._ please don't stop... please.. i'm.." And with a cry she exploded around him, her back arching into his chest.

His thrusts became faster and harder, riding her through her orgasm and moments later he stilled, spilling himself into her and letting out a final, "FUCK!"

"Sorry.. I just.. I needed you.. I'm hooked." She panted, gasping as he pulled himself from her.

"I told you baby.. I'm your sex slave."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks again for your reviews! Hope you enjoyed them - this chapter was a little slow moving, just to introduce them to the real world again. Next, we will see the return of Elena, and Ana will try to figure out how she is supposed to fit in Christian's perfectly controlled world!**


	7. Chapter 7

The flashing of lights began as Christian stepped onto the platform, positioning himself in front of the podium. He didn't generally do 'press conferences', that was something his PR team handled, but they had all agreed, Christian included, that he needed to be the one speaking.

He glanced around at the sea of reporters, wondering if Ana's friend was somewhere in there. _What was his name again? Jose?_

Being home this morning brought some sense of normalcy onto him, but it had also filled him with sadness. While Ana's apartment was lively and full of memories and trinkets, his apartment was dull and empty. He vaguely wondered if she would help him decorate.

Mrs. Jones, his housekeeper, had broken into tears the moment she saw him step into the foyer. He had never realized the amount of love and caring his staff had for him and as she cooked him Eggs Benedict and handed him his coffee and a side of freshly squeezed orange juice, she broke down multiple times.

He had shaved and dressed in a slate grey Armani suit, ready for the day to begin at GEH. The building towered over the road with the top floor, his floor, lost in the clouds of the Seattle sky.

"On July 1st, my Catamaran _The Grace_ was rendered incapacitated by a storm over the Pacific. I was stranded on this boat for two weeks, and was rescued by the United States Coast Guard just a week ago." Christian stood, staring out into the people who waited with bated breath for him to talk. He felt power, and most of all, control. "I would like to publicly thank the Rescue Divers for saving my life. Though the stock has fallen for Grey Enterprise Holdings, I can assure you that I will turn it around and will be continuing the run of my company immediately. My number two Ros Bailey has done a wonderful job at keeping us afloat. I will take two questions."

The reporters all raised hands, yelling at him with their microphones or cameras in the air.

"Yes, in the front..."

"Mr. Grey, reports say that a woman was rescued with you.. may we have some information on her?"

Christian paused, Anastasia in his mind, before continuing. "Yes, I had discovered the fellow passenger my first day stranded and she spent the remainder of the time with me. You might say she was the reason I survived."

Their hands all went up again, each vying for his attention. He pointed to a man in the front.

"Mr. Grey, there have been rumors that you and an 'Anastasia Steele' are currently involved. Can you confirm?"

"No comment." And he stepped down, turning to enter through the double doors of GEH.

He was finally home.

* * *

 _Finally_. Christian sat his desk, his hand sliding across the glass desk. Never had he thought he'd be in this office again, never had he thought he would see his employees again.

He stood and walked to the glass wall and stared off into the clouds. He never thought he'd have this view again. It was on the 20th floor, where he stared off into the sky, that he felt most powerful. This was _his_ domain and he felt in control.

He reached into his suit pants, grabbing at his iPhone and hitting her name to text.

 _Christian: Dinner tonight? My place?_

While he waited for the message back, he began to work, going through the stack of acquisitions that Ros had had to deal with on her own. It seemed that multiple companies had hoped for the chance to be free of Grey Enterprise Holdings, since with him gone it meant they wouldn't be bought out. He'd buy them all today, just to remind them he was still around.

After about an hour, the phone pinged and he found himself annoyed at the amount of time it had taken Ana to respond. However, when he looked at the phone it was not her, but Elena.

 _Elena: Perhaps I didn't make myself clear. We are GOING to talk. I'll be in your office tomorrow for lunch. I expect you to be present._

"Fuck.." He groaned, shaking his head. He knew though at some point he'd need to speak with her.

 _Christian: Fine._

He waited. And waited. No text from Ana.

 _Christian: Are you ignoring me?_

Nothing. The phone lay quiet, its silence mocking him.

He turned on the 'Locate my iPhone' for the new phone he had purchased for her, since of course she had lost her own. Moments later, and he found it to be at an address other than her own.

"What the fuck.." He growled, and dialed Welch immediately. "I need you to find out who lives at this address..."

"Yes sir." A few moments passed, "It's a Jose Rodriguez Sir."

Christian didn't respond before hitting end. He slammed his hand on the desk, ignoring the sting of the pain.

 _Why would she be at another man's house? Perhaps her phone is on silent? Was she done with him?_ Panic struck him. _Did she not feel the same way he had?_

He hit her number and waited, until finally she answered.

 _"Hello?_ "

"Hello Anastasia. Thank you for taking my call."

 _"Hey you! I've been waiting to hear from you.. I've missed you. How is work?"_

"I've been texting you." He was sure she'd be able to hear the coldness of his voice.

 _"I'm sorry, my phone was turned down! I just saw the call because I happened to look at it when-"_

"Why are you at another mans house?"

 _"Excuse me..?"_

"Mr. Rodriguez... why are you at his house?"

 _"He's my friend Christian. How did you..."_

"Are you _with_ him Anastasia? Am I interrupting something?"

She paused, and he felt dread in his stomach. _"Why are you being like this? No Christian, I'm not WITH him! And how dare you insinuate that I would be doing anything other than just spending time with a friend!"_

He didn't say anything for a moment while he counted to ten. That had never worked though, the only thing that tamed his anger was a flogger in his hand.

 _"Hello?!"_

"I'm sorry Ana." He said lightly. "That was very rude of me. I just wanted to know if you'd like to come to my apartment for dinner... and I didn't hear back from you.. and i'm sorry."

 _"It's okay, but don't steamroll me like that Christian. That's unfair - I understand you're used to people being at your beck and call, but that's not me... Now, I'd love to come over for dinner. What time?"_

"Seven would be fine."

 _"I'll see you then."_

He hung up and frowned, his mind going wild with thought. He would lose her if he acted like this - he was sure of it.

* * *

Anastasia stepped inside of the elevator that led to the penthouse of _Escala_. She still felt conflicted and confused over their earlier conversation, especially because she had only been spending time with an old friend. She didn't quite enjoy being alone. She glanced at the iPhone again and entered in the code. Immediately the elevator began to lift her up to the top floor, stopping at it's destination. The doors opened and she instantly felt apprehensive because she was stepping directly into his apartment.

"Um.. Christian?" She looked around the large foyer, but there was no response. As she walked around, her mouth dropped and she let out a small gasp. How could _one man_ live in a place as grandiose as this? Wasn't he lonely? No photos, other than large abstract paintings... no indication that anyone actually _lived_ here. It looked like a museum, and she hated it.

She walked around slowly, her black heels clicking against the floor, echoing throughout his foyer.

"Oh! Miss Steele! Welcome!" A blonde woman exited the kitchen, drying her hands on a dish towel. She looked to be middle aged, but none the less a beautiful woman. Was this the housekeeper?

"Hi! I'm sorry, I was just looking for Mr. Grey."

"He informed me he would be slightly late, but I've prepared some cocktails and Hors d'Oeurves for you both. I'm Mrs. Jones, Mr. Grey's housekeeper. I'm so happy that you are okay! Thank you for keeping Mr. Grey safe."

Ana immediately liked her. "Oh.. I think it was the other way around." And blushing, she followed her into the kitchen, a kitchen that most people would _die_ for. "Wow... a little over the top isn't he?" Ana mumbled to which Mrs. Jones snickered under her breath.

She found her way to the breakfast bar and sat, sipping on an apple martini that Mrs. Jones had made up. _Delicious._

Only about ten minutes had passed until Christian walked into the kitchen, pulling off his tie and undoing his cuff links. He looked gorgeous as ever in his gray suit.

* * *

Christian stepped into the kitchen, and grinned immediately after spotting Ana sitting at the breakfast bar with a martini in her hand.

"Ana, i'm glad you found us okay. I assume Mrs. Jones has been hospitable?" He asked, walking around to greet her. She stood up and he gasped upon seeing her outfit.

She was dressed in a black sheath dress that hugged her curves and was set off with a pair of black heels. Her hair had been curled and lay over her shoulders, and her makeup had been done with a smoky eye. She looked absolutely stunning.

"You look beautiful Miss Steele." He sat at the breakfast bar with her, nodding in thanks to Mrs. Jones as she handed him a martini. "I missed you today." He said lightly, but she frowned, no doubt still annoyed at his earlier behavior.

"We need to talk about earlier." Ana said, watching as Mrs. Jones slyly left the kitchen.

"Ah.. yes, can we please just forget about that?" Christina looked dully chastised, something that very rarely happened to him.

She paused before shaking her head, "No. I need to know that this isn't going to be my life. I care very deeply for you Christian - but we barely know each other. And I WANT to get to know you. But I need to to be sure that you aren't going to treat me like that. I have male friends, and I'm going to spend time with them.. especially when they feel extremely guilty because they weren't stranded for two weeks and I was."

He frowned, unsure what to say or how to make it right. His fingers tapped against the counter top and after letting out a dramatic sigh, he nodded. "Okay, I understand. I can be... a little possessive. I'm used to having control Ana... but I can assure you that I will work on that for you." He reached forward grabbing her hands. _I love you,_ he wanted to say, but couldn't bring himself to utter the words.

* * *

Ana let out an appreciative groan. "That was _amazing.._ " She said, her eyes fluttering closed as she finished her last bite of chicken cacciatore. "How do you not get fat here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She would certainly gain weight if she had a Mrs. Jones around, that she knew for sure.

"I run every morning, and train with an Olympian multiple times a week." Christian replied, sipping on his wine.

"Wow. An Olympian? Really?" She looked impressed. "You know, I have to say... I think your kitchen is my favorite part of your place so far." She glanced around at the space age kitchen, unsure of how half of the items even worked.

With a chuckle, he shook his head. "You haven't even seen the rest. How about I give you a tour? But first, I haven't had a chance to kiss you today."

Christian leaned forward towards her, lightly brushing his lips against hers before opening his mouth, his tongue reaching out to play with hers. She immediately obliged, scooting closer to him in her chair. They kissed for a moment, before he ended it with a final peck on her lips.

"Come." He commanded as he stood, reaching out a hand to grab her own.

* * *

"Why so much space? I mean, it's just you here, right?" Ana asked as they wandered through his apartment. Her excitement had been evident the moment she walked into the library and immediately took to walking from side to side, studying his books.

He shrugged. "I think having the best."

"It must be lonely."

 _It is,_ he wanted to say. "So how have you been doing?" He asked, and she shrugged.

"Fine."

"Ana... really. How have you been doing?"

She bit on her bottom lip, and her features immediately turned apprehensive. "Honestly? I don't know... it was hard sleeping last night after you had left."

"I know. It was hard for me as well."

"And... I don't know, I just feel... scared. Even though I know there's nothing to be afraid of anymore, but-"

She stopped when he cupped her face, placing a tender kiss on her lips. "I understand. Trust me, I'm not easily afraid of things... but after that whole ordeal.." He trailed off. "Why don't you stay with me tonight? It'll be a first... I've never actually had a woman sleep in my bed with me before but-"

"Yes. Please."

They both looked forward to getting a good nights sleep.

* * *

Christian looked up from the stack of papers before him, and watched as Elena Lincoln stepped into the room. How he had ever slept with that woman was beyond him. She was getting old... and the plastic surgery that she kept getting was doing to nothing to slow the process down - it only made her look like a disgusting marionette doll.

The night before had filled his day with such brightness that he was immediately angry that Elena was putting a damper on it. After inviting Ana to stay the night, he had dismissed his staff and had his way with her on any space he could find. He lost count of her orgasms, but he was sure she'd have a hard time walking for at least a day.

"Elena." He said blankly, and she sat across from him, crossing one leg over the other. Her perfectly coiffed blonde bob was a striking contrast against the black wrap dress she wore. Her knee high boots crossed against each other and Christian couldn't help but think she looked like an overpaid prostitute.

"Christian, dear. I trust you've ordered lunch?" She said, her voice venomous sounding.

"I did. It should be in in any moment." He smiled, knowing she'd be all too surprised when Andrea showed up with double cheeseburgers and fries. Not his go to, but he knew it would piss her off.

"Wonderful. Shall we chat then? I'm very sorry to hear about your... predicament. Although I see you kept yourself busy.."

"Cut the shit Elena. What the fuck is this?" Christian stood, holding the letter in his hand. He handed it to her before leaning back against his desk, arms crossed over his chest.

"A reminder. Of what you have to lose Christian. If you think you can pull your backing in the Salons I-"

They sat interrupted as Andrea knocked on the door, entering with two bags from McDonald's and a drink carrier.

"Ah! Wonderful. Thank you Andrea."

The disgust was evident on Elena's face as the bag was handed to her.

"Now..." Christian began, unwrapping his cheeseburger. " _Love these._ I've had quite some time to think about this Elena, weeks actually. And at first, I'll admit.. you got to me, which is what I'm sure your plan was. _But_ , then I realized... you can't do jack shit." He took a bite and chewed before swallowing and taking a drink from his Coke. "I'm pulling my backing Elena. The fact that I've been associated with you for so long as me disgusted to begin with, and on top of that... the Salon's don't provide me with any type of profit."

"You'll regret this Christian." She seethed. "I could lose them you know. I'd have nothing."

"That's not my fucking problem Elena. Go ahead, try and blackmail me... _expose_ me.." He said and he stepped closer to her. "But if you do, know that I'll come back at you fifty _fucking_ times harder - and remember Elena... I didn't fuck around with a minor, _you did._ "

Her eyes widened as her facade dropped. "You would never tell anyone..."

"If it meant ruining your life after you try to ruin mine, yes, I most certainly would. Now get the fuck out of my office. Enjoy your happy meal."

Elena sat unmoving, completely aware her meeting to intimidate hadn't gone as planned. He looked back to his pile, and after a moment of feeling like he was being watched he made a call to Taylor.

Moments later he had the joy of watching Elena Lincoln being thrown out of his building.

* * *

"Well, well, well.. look who's home..." Kate said with a mischievous grin on her face. The blonde was sitting at the breakfast counter, sipping on a cup of coffee.

It smelt heavenly, but Ana was sure after drinking freshly ground and brewed coffee, Folgers just wouldn't be the same again.

Ana rolled her eyes as she stepped inside, trying to keep the blush from her cheeks. She had, after all, been forced to do the walk of shame. She returned in the same dress she left in, although she felt sore as could be.

"Good morning Kate."

"Good morning. You must have had fun with Mr. Billionaire Hot Shot, huh? Didn't even want to come home..."

Ana sat at the breakfast bar and winced. "Stop... we just.."

"I know what you did. It's written all over you. Messed up hair, dress looking like it sat in a pile on the floor for 12 hours, you keep wincing... looks like you had fun."

"Oh, I did. That man.." She gazed off, shaking her head slightly.

"Mm. So when is your interview now?"

"They've rescheduled for next week... _thankfully_. That would have been awful to miss out on that."

"Good. So... dish. What happened last night?"

Ana smiled, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Well, we had dinner... which was _delicious_. He has his own housekeeper, and she's very sweet. We had a bottle of wine, and then we... well, you know."

Kate giggled and her friend joined in. "Well, i'm glad you had _fun._ " The blonde stared at her and smiled, her eyes slowly becoming glassy.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"I just... I'm just _so_ happy you're okay. I mean, I know those two weeks for you were hell, but they were awful here too. We all just sat around waiting to see what would happen.. there was nothing we could _do.._ " She sniffled, tears falling freely down her cheeks and splashing onto the counter. "But you're okay. I mean, you need to gain some weight back, but _you're okay!_ I just thought I'd never see you again... and I don't know what I would have done."

Ana found herself choking up, shocked at the emotions pouring freely from Kate Kavanaugh, someone who barely showed any.

"I'm so lucky to have you Kate." And Ana stood, wrapping her arms around her friend while they both wept.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. Sorry for the late update, I've been pretty sick with an infection which i'm slowly getting over.**

 **Next, we will see that Elena isn't going to let him leave so easy, and more on Ana integrating back into the real world.**


	8. Chapter 8

"My parents would like to meet you. _Actually_ meet you, formally, that is." Christian said lightly, his lips dragging along the skin on Ana's neck.

She shuddered, her eyes drooping from the tiredness that hit her. They lay in his bed, wrapped in a tangle of sheets, a sheen of sweat covering their skin.

"That's a little soon don't you think?" Ana asked, butterflies creeping into her stomach. _Meeting the parents? Already?_

Two weeks had passed since their return to dry land, and it seemed that all was coming together nicely. Her interview would be in a day, and while she was nervous, she was excited to feel _normal_ again. Christian's world had remained quiet, aside from the swarms of paparazzi he was dealing with. So far, there had been no word from Elena after being thrown from his office. Her 'pass' had been revoked, and so even if she tried to come up to see him, she wouldn't have been allowed. He knew though that Elena wouldn't quit so easy, he was just waiting for the fight.

Ana found herself at Christian's most nights, whether she ended up there before falling asleep, or like the one night where she had called him in the middle of the night after having a nightmare.

They comforted each other.

"Well, I met your step-father, so I would only assume you would meet my family..." He furrowed his brow, his eyes looking hurt.

"Okay, then I'd love to meet your parents."

"Fantastic." He murmured, his fingertips dragging down her pale skin to rest on her hip bone.

She sighed audibly, her eyes fluttering closed as he kissed her stomach. She felt him grin against her. "Why are you smiling?" She asked, giggling at the feel of his stubble against her.

"I just... never thought I could be this happy, especially after such a shit experience.."

She stared down at the beautiful man that kissed her stomach again. "I know. It makes me nervous - like maybe it's too good to be true?" She said lightly, and closed her eyes again at the heavenly feeling of his lips against her skin.

* * *

Ana flattened her pencil skirt against her legs as she sat in the reception area of Seattle Independent Publishing. She began this after she noticed she was annoying another person sitting near her with the incessant taping of her heeled foot. A folio with her resume sat next to her, along with the untouched cup of water she was provided upon arrival.

"Anastasia Steele?" A voice asked from a door that opened in front of her.

"Yes!" She stood quickly, grabbing her folio. "Ana is fine, just Ana." She reached out a hand to grip the mans that stood in front of her.

He was a decent looking man, and if anything just looked like he belonged working the bar on a beach rather than being in a publishing house. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail, an earring hanging from his ear.

"Well, _just Ana_ ," He grinned cheekily, "My name is Jack Hyde. But you can call me just Jack." He shook her hand and turned, leading her to a conference room. "My co-worker Elizabeth was to join me today, but it seems she's sick." He scowled, "So it's just me."

"Okay." Ana said nervously, sitting down in one of the rolling chairs. She opened her folio and slid him her very unimpressive resume. "I apologize for the lack of experience in this field, but I've graduated just recently top of my-" She stopped when she saw him raise his eyebrows, ignoring the paper in front of him.

"How are you feeling? The receptionist explained the situation to me about your rescheduling the interview."

"Oh-" She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "I'm fine now that i'm back on dry land."

He chuckled and she frowned.

"Is it true you were with Christian Grey?" He asked, and she was _sure_ she could hear some strange underlying tone in his voice.

"Um. Yes. He saved me. Mr. Hyde-"

"I'm sorry Ana." He cleared his throat, "Now. Why do you want to work in publishing?" He asked, crossing one leg over the other.

She frowned. _Weirdest interview.._ "I've always loved books, and I want more than anything to be able to give the written word to the people."

He grinned. "You're hired!"

Her eyes widened, "Huh?"

"I said you're hired. You'll schedule your orientation with Lacey up front and... what's wrong Ana?"

Her bewildered look was apparently completely obvious.

"Um. I'm sorry, that just.. happened quickly! Do you mind if I ask, why me?"

Jack Hyde stared at her, his eyes narrowing slightly as he appraised her. "Let's just say, I see something in you.. I haven't seen in a while in this industry."

"But.. but we barely even talked."

"Well, my methods may be a little unconventional at times, but they haven't failed me yet!"

Ana wondered to herself what type of methods he was referencing.

* * *

"Hey you..." Ana said lightly through her blue tooth, courtesy of the brand new iPhone that had replaced hers lost in the storm.

"Hey baby." Christian replied on the other end, his voice laced with relief.. that it is until he began yelling, "Do NOT bring ONE MORE file in here if they're going to be FUCKED UP!" He screamed.

"Um.. Christian?" She asked, her brow furrowed at his tone. _Would she ever get used to this?_

"Sorry. Dealing with the incompetence that never ceases to amaze me. How did it go?"

She smiled, turning down her road and pulling into her apartment parking. "I got the job!"

"You did?! That's great! I knew you'd get it. When do you start?"

"In a week from today, so they have time to process my paper work and blah, blah."

"Great. Are we still on for this evening at my folks?"

She took a deep breath, "Yes. I just need to get ready. Are you picking me up?"

"Of course. Taylor and I will be there at 5:30."

"Okay. I'll see you then.." She paused.

"Okay. I l- Bye baby."

"Bye." She said breathlessly, wishing he would've continued his statement.

* * *

" _Damn_ Ana. You look _great."_ Kate exclaimed as she sipped from her bottle of beer on the couch.

"Yeah?" Ana asked, "you think?"

"Um. Yes."

Ana turned to look at the full length mirror, appraising herself. Thankfully, she was beginning to fill out again. Her hair was curled, hanging over her shoulders, and her makeup was done lightly to enhance her natural features. She chose a navy blue dress to wear, one that hugged her upper half and flowed at the bottom.

"Are you nervous?" Kate asked.

"Definitely. I'm just worried maybe we're moving pretty fast.. I mean, we already have... but what if it all catches up to us and he decides that he doesn't want me anymore and the novelty of being-"

Kate stood quickly, going to grab onto Ana's shoulders. "Ana.. _stop_. Stop questioning a good thing.. you deserve to be happy. And you've _always_ done this, questioned things as they started to be 'too good to be true.' Just this once, enjoy it. And while you're at it, tell Elliot I said hi and I'd like to have his babies."

* * *

His jaw dropped, as it normally did, when he saw her walk towards the car. He would've went to her door, like a gentleman, but he was unable since he was busy screaming at some manager on the phone.

The man on the other line sputtered when Christian dropped off, "M..Mr Grey?" He sounded hopeful that Christian was done, or afraid that he might lose his job.

"Don't fuck up again Johnson." Said Christian, letting him off with a warning and hanging up the phone.

The door opened, and in came the beautiful brunette that he couldn't get enough of. Was this the _honeymoon_ phase as they called it? He had never sought out relationships, certain that they could never offer him what this was offering him. Yet, here they were... and he at least was happier than ever.

"You look absolutely delectable Miss Steele." He said, adjusting his slacks to hide the bulge that so quickly made it's presence known.

"As do you." She replied, leaning forward and kissing him lightly on the lips. "Do you normally dress so ... official to your parents?"

"I had to work late, no time to change." He grinned at her, and watched her fidget. "Are you nervous?"

"Of course i'm nervous!" She exclaimed with a huff. It was adorable. "Your family are doctors and lawyers and I'm..." She trailed off, and he shook his head.

"They're going to love you. They already do. They just want to spend time with you."

She bit her bottom lip as they began to move, wanting badly to kiss him. Christian grinned and leaned forward, using his teeth to pull it out of hers, tugging at it before letting it go and smashing his lips against hers.

She groaned, melting into him and scooting as close as her seat belt would let her. After a moment, she leaned back, stealing a nervous glance at the front of the car where Taylor sat.

He tugged at his pants once again, and she could see the grown erection that was straining against the material. She couldn't help but laugh before biting at her bottom lip again.

"This is going to be a long night..." He murmured.

* * *

"Ana, darling." Grace welcomed Ana with open arms, and although Ana had felt completely intimidated upon seeing their home, she now felt relaxed.

While their outward appearance was elegant, almost pompous... their personalities were nothing but warm.

"We're glad you could come." Carrick said, with a smile on his face.

"Thank you so much for inviting me. Plus, Christian tells me you're making Italian? I love Italian food!" Ana exclaimed, and she could see Christian smiling from the corner of his eye.

"Ana!" His sister Mia ran to her, hugging her. Shocked, Ana laughed lightly before being released. "I'm sorry, I just..." Mia waved at her face, attempting to dry the tears that were forming. "I'm just so grateful for you! I don't know what I'd do without Christian!"

"Mia, leave her alone... jeez." His brother Elliot stepped forward, his blonde curls bouncing on his head. "Glad you could make it."

"I'm going to give Ana a tour while dinners being finished if that's fine." Christian cleared his throat at his family and spoke, and without waiting for an answer began tugging her along.

* * *

"You _grew up_ here?" She asked, her eyes scanning the ornate hallways.

He grinned at her, reaching a door and turning the handle. They entered and she let her eyes scan the room. It looked like a teenagers room, but immediately she knew it was his. She smiled, letting her fingers run along the wooden desk, and over to the pin-board with photos on it.

"You guys were adorable." She said lightly, staring at a younger Christian, Elliot and Mia.

He chuckled and she turned to face him. "This room is a little less intimidating than anything I've seen of yours so far." She continued.

"Then perhaps I shouldn't take you to GEH." He whispered as he cupped her cheek. "I'm glad you came."

"Yeah." She replied lamely. "I was pretty nervous to tell you the truth... I mean, this is all so new, and meeting your parents-"

"You think we're moving too fast."

"Maybe? I don't know."

He stared at her thoughtfully, grabbing her hands and holding them both. "Ana, I think that we were both in an awful situation and were lucky enough to find one another... I don't.. _do this:_ relationships. Honestly, I've always laughed them off. You know that, you've read the papers."

He leaned towards her, pressing his lips against hers and moving them slowly. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue to reach in and stroke hers to which she responded with a soft moan. After kissing her another moment, he spoke against her lips.

"You're the only person I've ever wanted this with.. just give it a chance, please?"

* * *

" _Mmm..._ That was _amazing_." Ana exclaimed, as she took her final bite and washed it down with a Pinot Noir.

Grace smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Thank you Ana. I love cooking for my family, but it's always nice to get a compliment now and again."

"Hey!" Elliot exclaimed, "I compliment you all of the time."

"Sure you do Elliot."

"Compliments her by burping.. or farting maybe." Mia said with a giggle.

Ana smiled, feeling at home. She loved her family, but it was small. She'd never had siblings, and having parents that were split up, she never had the 'full family experience'. But here, watching Christian banter with his siblings under the loving eyes of his parents, she found herself relaxed.

"So Elliot," Christian began, dabbing at the corners of his mouth. _Was everything he did sexy?_ "It seems Ana's roommate has a little 'crush' on you."

Elliot suddenly perked up, his blonde curls bouncing on his head. "Oh _reallyyyy_? And what, pray tell, did she say about me?" He waggled his eyebrows to Ana, who giggled.

"I'd rather not say in front of your parents." Ana murmured.

He sat back. "That good, huh?"

"You should all set something up... a double date!" Mia exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"We all know Elliot could use a date.." Carrick said with grin, his wife slapping his arm.

"Why don't we do that?" Ana turned to look at Christian, who raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Have a double date...? It would make Kate happy."

"Double date...? I guess that can be arranged."

* * *

Christian held onto Ana's hand as they walked through the back lawn of his parents house. Dinner with her was fantastic, and he was sure his parents were delighted to see him interact with his siblings.

"It's beautiful out tonight." Ana mentioned casually, and he watched as she looked up towards the sky.

"You're beautiful.."

She snorted, shaking her head. "For someone who's never been in a relationship, you sure are good at it." She nudged him playfully, shaking her head. "You know it's funny. People have such a different perspective of you than you really are."

"Well, they see me how I _want_ them to see me. I don't want to be buddy buddy with everyone." He scoffed, his tone arrogant.

It made her roll her eyes.

"You could just take a compliment you know." She stepped away from him, walking towards the boat house.

He stood still for a moment before jogging after her. "You're right, I'm sorry." He said lightly, before realizing she wasn't listening to him. "What..." And he stopped, looking at what her eyes were focused on.

His parents yacht.

"Ana.." Christian began as he saw a stray tear leave her eye.

"I can't stop thinking about it." She said quietly. "I dream about it almost every night.. and when I'm alone, it's always on my mind. Is that normal? Are you dealing with this?"

He frowned, unsure of what to say. He had, in fact, thought about the ordeal many times. But between GEH, Elena, and Anastasia, it had been pushed from his mind.

"Ana, it's normal what you're going through." He stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "I'm here for you."

"For how long?" She whispered.

"Always."

* * *

 **A/N: This upcoming chapter will be more exciting. Elliot and Kate will finally have a sit down, and Elena will be back in the swing of things. Christian will also slowly become more like his 'old domineering' self, and Ana will try to figure out how to deal with it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sweat covered his body, an indication of the workout and run he had just, in his mind, dominated. Taylor chugged a bottle of water next to him, while he unwrapped his fists from his boxing session with Bastille.

"Couldn't really keep up today huh?" Christian asked with a grin on his face, his bodyguard and head of security scowling at him.

"You're younger than me. And I can keep up just fine." Taylor replied, walking with Christian to the elevator. "It's nice to see you getting back into the swing of things Sir."

"Yes it is." Christian stretched his arms in front of him once in the elevator, his muscles tight. He loved the feeling of a hard workout. "I'd like to get some more protection for Miss Steele Taylor."

Already Christian had received hundred of thousands of e-mails regarding Anastasia Steele. Thankfully, due to Barney, they were blocked and the threatening ones flagged. On top of it, he was unable to walk outside without the press questioning him about her.

"Sir?"

"Who was that one guy, we hired him specifically for last years Coping Together?" _Which seemed to be quickly approaching this year._

"Luke Sawyer?"

"Yes, him."

"I'll make the call."

* * *

His shower was quick, and once over, he sat on the edge of his bed staring at the beauty that was tangled in his comforter. Her brown hair was fanned across the pillow, her lips slightly parted as she let out a tiny snore.

Christian smiled at her, and let his fingertips rub against her bare thigh that poked out of the sheets. _So soft._

He'd need to wake her up soon if they'd be attending 'brunch' with his brother and Kate. The first thought he had after it was suggested was an absolute, _hell no_. But after seeing the look on Ana's face, he couldn't help but agree.

He was struggling with his feelings for her. _He loved her_. Love was something he had never felt, and was always frowned upon by Elena. _Stupid, idiotic, petty._ But he felt light on his toes whenever he was with her, and ached for her to constantly be with him. He wondered if she felt the same.

* * *

Ana sipped lightly on the mimosa before her while enjoying the banter of Christian and his brother. Elliot was funny, kind and overall just a good person. Ana discovered quickly that he owned his own construction company, and had reached a level of success rivaling that of most businessmen. She vaguely wondered if their work ethic came from their adoptive parents.

She finally felt a sense of relief wash over her after having dealt with the onslaught of press that approached them the moment the car pulled up. Ana found herself thankful for her choice in clothes, a pair of dark jeans and brown boots, with a blue flowing blouse. Christian looked like sex on legs, as he usually did, clothed in a v-neck slate grey shirt and dark washed denim jeans. _So sexy._

People with cameras screamed them, asking questions, some that were entirely inappropriate. She noticed that the man who had asked if she was a fling was no longer present. Ana made a mental note to speak to Jose about how to deal with these people.

"See something you like?" Christian asked her quietly as Elliot refilled his mimosa. She hadn't realized she'd be staring at him. But really, _how could she not?_ She quickly snapped out of her daze and made a note to check for drool.

"Well yes, but.. sorry, I just get caught up in the fact that you look like a GQ model sometimes." _What could he ever see in her?_ She noticed also that she wasn't the only one staring. Almost each woman in the room stared at him at least once, some looking like they were going to pounce on him and eat him. For the first time since meeting him she felt jealous and protective.

 _He's with you,_ She told herself, but she knew it would take some convincing.

"So, Ana.. is your roommate always this late?" Elliot asked jokingly, a goofy smile on his face. She enjoyed being around him. His eccentric behavior made the people around him feel carefree, and on top of that, she enjoyed his and Christian's banter.

"Yes." Was the simple answer Ana gave, because it was true.

"So have how you been dealing with Mr. I'm always in a shit mood and hate everyone around me?"

Christian rolled his eyes next to her indicating the joke, but Ana's mouth dropped slightly. _Is that how people really thought of him?_ "I don't get that from him. I think he's very sweet actually."

Elliot scoffed, shaking his head. "You should see him at work. In fact, it's almost worth paying to see. I admire it."

Ana looked back to Christian. She knew that he was known for his attitude at work, and had only read in the papers about his many ventures throughout the years. She wondered why he was different with her. She watched him wink at her, and almost melted into the table.

"I am _so_ sorry I'm late. The traffic was terrible!" Suddenly Kate stood at their table, looking like the bombshell that she was. She didn't need to do much to look that way.

"Well, well. Fancy meeting you here." Elliot say with a waggle of his eyebrows. He stood, helping Kate to take off her jacket and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Good afternoon Kate." Said Christian, with a nod. Ana gave her a small wave, suddenly distracted by the hand that was resting on her thigh.

"It's good to see you again." Kate replied, mostly to Elliot.

Immediately the conversation moved to Kate, which Ana was sure, Kate enjoyed.

"So Ana tells me you're a journalist?" Elliot asked after the food arrived.

After Kate finished her bite, she smiled. "I am, got any juicy stories for me?"

"I may. It's interesting Christian, you don't normally hang around people who may write a story about you."

Christian scoffed rolling his eyes, "Ana's other best friend also happens to be a pap. So, things change don't they."

"Damn. You got this guy wrapped around your finger don't you?" Elliot directed to Ana, who raised an eyebrow. _Did she?_

"Mmm. No. I think it might be the other way around." She replied with a smile.

* * *

"That was delicious. Best chicken and waffles I've ever had." Elliot said with a groan, leaning back in his chair.

All plates were empty, as were their champagne glasses. With a grin, Christian leaned in towards Ana and whispered a, "Want to get out of here?", to which she gave an enthusiastic nod.

"Well, I think we'll leave you too to get to know each other a little better. Ana and I have plans today. I'm going to show her GEH." He threw a hundred dollar bill onto the table after a short argument with Elliot about who was paying.

It seemed Christian always got his way.

With a wink to Kate, Ana and Christian stepped out to the car. Once in, and the divider was up, Christian found himself pouncing on the beautiful brunette in the back seat, his lips crashing into hers. His hand immediately went up into her shirt, squeezing her flesh beneath the lace bra.

"Christian..." Ana groaned, turning her head to the side to give him access to the flesh there.

"Hm?"

"Not in the car.. please." She groaned, nervously looking to Taylor in the front.

Christian let out a huff of air, dropping his head on her neck and nodded against her. "I'm sorry. I just can't control myself with you.."

* * *

The car soon pulled in front of a large glass building that Anastasia recognized from the papers as Grey Enterprise Holdings.

"Do you normally pull up front?" Ana asked, glancing around to make sure that no paparazzi stood outside.

"Well no, but I wanted to give you the full tour. Plus, it's Saturday. No one expects me to be here, and there won't be many people here. I have a few people I'd like you to meet."

She slid out of the car behind him, looking up at the glass walls of GEH. It was intimidating.

Upon the door being opened to the building, a large man that Ana assumed to be security nodded his head at Christian, "Sir."

"Johnson." Christian said in return, and continued to walk, ignoring the glances of the staff that sat at the welcome desk.

Once in the elevator, Christian hit the button for the top floor and up they went, the doors opening in moments.

A redhead poked her head out of the office at the sound of the elevator ding and immediately stood, walking quickly towards them with six inch heels. "Christian! What the hell are you doing here today?" Her voice was throaty and hoarse. Ana immediately liked her.

"Well, _Ros_ , I was giving my beautiful girlfriend a tour of our facilities here." Ana blushed. _Girlfriend?_ "Anastasia, this is Ros Bailey. My number two."

"Oh my.. you're Ana." Ros said, as if just noticing she was there. She looked her over with an open mouth. "Well damn Grey. Good thing you snatched her up, or I may have. Nice to meet you Ana. Thanks for bringing my boy back."

Ana felt uncomfortable with the attention but simply smiled, "It's very nice to meet you Ros. And I think he brought _me_ back."

"Either way.. it's easy to tell he's enraptured by you! Happy to have you." Her attention shifted back to Christian. "I'm actually glad you're here. Gary in the New York office..."

Christian motioned for the two women to follow him, but suddenly Ana felt out of place. "I can stay here if you'd like?" She asked.

"Nonsense, come on." They stepped through two large glass doors, both that were fogged. The office was larger than her apartment, and Ana immediately knew it was his. The glass desk, the white furniture, the large abstract paintings on the wall, the other wall completely made of glass. He had his own castle here in the sky.

"Wow.." She said, walking towards the glass wall and looking down. She stepped back quickly, vertigo setting in. She moved to the couch, taking a seat and watched the exchange between Christian and his 'number two'.

"Christian, he needs to go. He's fucked up more times than I can count.. I told him I needed his improvement plan, and he fucking laughed at me!" Ros exclaimed, her hands flailing about.

"Get him on the phone." Christian commanded, and Ana raised an eyebrow at the change in his tone.

She watched as Ros sat on the edge of Christians desk, typing in a number until it rang. Ana suddenly felt intrusive, but also curious to see Christian at work.

 _"This is Gary Johnson."_

"Gary, Christian Grey here." Christian walked around the office, closer to the phone where he stood with his hands in his pockets.

 _"M-Mr. Grey. I trust you're doing well?"_

"Cut the shit Gary." He barked. "Your numbers are steadily declining, your work ethic is shit, and now I hear that when my COO asks for an improvement plan, you fucking laugh at her?"

 _"I think it was less of a laugh, and more of-"_

"Are you REALLY going to sit here, speaking to your boss, and make excuses?"

The man's voice faltered.

"Listen, the one thing that I tolerate less than shitty work ethic, is treating the people I appoint to ask for these things, like shit. Do you _have_ an improvement plan?"

 _"Well, no Sir. I-"_

"Then we'll make this short and sweet. I'll be in the office in, we'll say... a week, and unless there is an improvement plan in front of me, I will kick your ass so far out into the street, you'll be in the subway system. Do I make myself clear?"

 _"Y..Yes Sir."_

Christian hung up the phone, "He'll be fired within the first five minutes I'm there."

Ros let out a laugh, "I think he expects that. We've let him go this long."

Christian then cleared his throat, and Ana saw him nod in her way before Ros raised her eyebrows. "Well... I'm going to get back to... doing whatever I was doing." She immediately winked at him, slipping out of the room.

"Why not fire him then?" Ana asked, standing up and walking over to the God-like man that commanded the office.

"Damage control." He said simply.

"Do you talk to most of your employees that way?"

"Only the ones that fuck up."

"If you ever speak to me like that, we're going to have a problem."

"I never would." He held up his fingers in a scouts honor salute.

She smiled at him, stepping up on her tippy toes to kiss him. Immediately his fingers went into her hair, running through the soft brown locks. He pressed against her and she let out a soft moan, stepping backwards until she reached his desk. Grabbing her by the hips he lifted her, placing her on the glass. His hands slid beneath her top and she lifted her arms to allow him to remove it.

As he began to remove her top, they were interrupted by a shrill ring of his office phone. His fingers immediately hit the send to voicemail button before continuing the task at hand. Another shrill ring.

"FUCK!" He yelled, and hit answer. "Yes Ros?"

" _Soooo_ , you're not going to want to hear this. And i'm _sure_ i'm interrupting something."

 _You have no idea,_ Christian thought as he stared at the now shirtless Ana in front of him. "Speak Ros. Get to the point."

"Elena Lincoln is in the lobby and she's demanding to see you."


	10. Chapter 11

**A/N: Shorter update, but I'm going through the story fixing some inconsistencies and such! Please enjoy.**

* * *

Christian's hands stilled on Ana's thighs, fingertips pressing into her soft flesh that he longed to be with.

"I'm sorry, what the fuck did you just say?!" He barked back into the phone, while Ana began to tug her shirt back on, confusion settling in on her features.

"I know you're not deaf Grey," began Ros, "Elena Lincoln is in the lobby... and is demanding to see you. Security informed her it's Saturday, but she apparently saw you pull up." Ros paused, "want me to go kick her ass out of the lobby?" The excitement at the prospect was evident in her throaty voice.

Flustered and stepping away from Ana so he could adjust himself, Christian let out a harsh laugh. "As much as I know you'd love to do that, this bitch is mine to deal with. Inform security I'll be down momentarily."

With a click, the call ended and Christian took the moment to glance at the woman, _his_ woman _,_ that sat confused on his desk.

"Elena?" She said lightly, "the... woman blackmailing you?" Slowly, she slid off the desk, adjusting her shirt as she went and then running her fingers through her chestnut locks.

With a crack of his neck, Christian gave a curt nod. "Yes. That woman."

The frustration building up inside of him, knowing that Elena was just downstairs, while he was up here with Ana was evident. His brow was furrowed, his fists tightly at his side.

"I thought you said you handled that?"

"And so I thought I did. Come, Ana." Christian opened the door, his hand extended out, only to look and see that Ana had not moved.

"I'm sorry... what?" An eyebrow raised, Ana stood with her arms crossed over her chest. "Christian, i'm not a dog. Please don't treat me like one, or summon me like one."

He paused, a sudden pulsating vein appearing in his head. Christian cleared his throat, "I apologize. If you're ready, let's go ahead and go downstairs."

"That's better." With a peck on the lips, she slipped past him.

And Christian followed her to the elevator, his palm twitching.

* * *

The ride down to the first floor was quick, Ana noted, and she suddenly wished it had taken longer. The electricity between them was clear, and with their 'session' cut short, she suddenly felt incredibly frustrated. With a glance at Christian, she could see he felt the same, though she knew most of that was because of the meeting about to take place.

"So, I'll just head out and wait with Taylor at the car?" Ana mentioned lightly, not wanting to be a cause for more confrontation between him and this 'woman'.

"It'll only be a moment," he said curtly, and suddenly she felt like one of his employees. His response was harsh and cold.

The elevator dinged, the doors opening and they stepped out, hand in hand. Immediately, Ana could place Elena. She looked to be in her fifties, though she wasn't sure if that was because of age or because the amount of plastic surgery it looked like she'd had done. She was dressed in a tight black wrap dress, matching boots reaching her knees. Once her eyes were placed on Christian, they appraised him like... they _owned_ him.

Ana glanced around, unsure if this was a meeting to take place where there were employees, but noted that the lobby seemed suddenly empty except for Taylor.

"Why, Christian dear. Fancy meeting you here," Elena drawled, her voice dripping with threat. "I figured you'd want this back."

Ana watched as a well manicured hand held out a manila envelope. She was sure she also saw Elena give her a side glance, narrowing her eyes and looking at her with disgust.

Christian dropped his hand from Ana's and snatched the folder, holding it up in Elena's face. "I thought I made it very clear what would happen if you tried to threaten me Elena. Don't FUCK with me."

Elena let out a chuckle, crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head. "You would never out me Christian. You want to know why?" She stepped closer to them, and Ana suddenly grasped at Christian's hand again feeling territorial. "Because you'd never want anyone to find out... you were the other half of that story, and if people find out about me... they find out about _you._ We wouldn't want poor Grace knowing what her son did when visiting Mrs. Lincolns to do yard work do we?"

* * *

Christian's mouth dropped momentarily at her audacity to suggest such a thing, as telling his mother of their relationship. He, of course, had assumed that upon giving his threat, she would back off - afraid for her own reputation as she always was.

Elena had him by the balls, and she knew it. _She'll always have control of me._

"I'm sorry, what?" The interaction was interrupted by Ana, who dropped his hand to stare at the exchange. Her beautiful eyes were slightly widened, and he could see the thoughts formulating in her head.

 _Fuck._ Unsure of the words to say, Christian made a fist with his free hand. Of course, he had told Ana many secrets on that boat, but the last thing he'd want to tell her was of the nature of his relationship with Elena Lincoln. How could he ever admit to anyone, other than his therapist, that he had been molested as a child? It had taken him over three years to even say the words to Flynn. To tell other people - it would make him damaged and would ultimately ruin him.

"Oh," Elena let out a sweet laugh. "Your girlfriend doesn't know, that's right. Don't worry, _Anastasia._ I'm saving you from heartache. It would never have lasted between you two anyways, you're too..." Her eyes trailed up and down Ana's body, who suddenly felt dirty.

"Dominant?" Ana finished for her, and Elena looked back at Christian with a look of surprise.

"Interesting. If you were looking for another domme experience Christian, you should have just given me a call. Don't think I've forgotten how much you loved to get fu-"

It happened faster than Christian could stop it. Ana reached towards Elena, the slap across her face echoing through the lobby. Immediately Taylor stepped forward, ready to break up anything that may happen further, but Christian was sure he could almost see a grin on the usually stoic mans face.

"Get the fuck out Elena." Christian said, disgusted that she rubbed the mark on her cheek like it was a prize. "NOW." He barked, even causing Elena Lincoln to falter.

* * *

"Are you going to say anything...?" said Ana. They sat in the back of the SUV, divider up. She had stayed to her side, unsure of what to do or say.

Her hand stung, and the feeling of protectiveness that overcame her shocked her. Even after the revelation that Christian had been a victim of sexual abuse as a child, she didn't feel disgust. She felt the need to make sure this woman would never come near him again, no matter the circumstance.

Since getting in the car, Christian sat with his elbow on the door, his cheek resting on his face. Not a word had been said, but she could see him occasionally let out a huff and glance at the envelope that sat between them.

Finally, he turned his head to face her. "What do you want me to say...? You know my deepest darkest secret, you'll run any minute."

"Is that what you think of me? That I'd run the minute things get difficult? For fuck's sake Christian, you watched me die... you _saved_ me. And you think in your time of need, I'd let you down and leave you?" Ana scoffed, "if that's how you feel than you really don't know me."

"I'm fucked, Ana, and I don't know what to do. The money isn't an issue - I can pay her that fifty times over and it barely make a dent. It's the fact that when would it end...? She has photos of me Ana, photos that could ruin me." His voice raised, his self-control slipping.

"Perhaps... you need to tell your mother, whatever happened between you two."

"Are you fucking joking?" He scoffed, turning his head from her. "That would break her heart, I could never do that to her."

"But then you'd be taking away the only leverage she has, Christian."

He turned to face her again, "Ana... I was molested at the age of 15 by her. I went to do yard work, and she... hit me. And I liked it, especially considering after - she went down on me. She taught me the aspects of BDSM, and I liked it. We were intimate, and as disgusted as I am to admit this... at the time, I liked it. The entire relationship was consensual, even if I couldn't lawfully consent at the time."

Ana took a deep breath, rage bubbling inside of her at the thought of someone taking advantage of Christian.

He continued, running a hand through his copper hair. "How do I tell my mom that? How do I tell her that I willingly slept with her friend behind her back? How do I explain that I thought her friend could help me get over my issues more than my own parents could? I can't do that to her Ana. I just can't."

Unsure of the words to say, she unbuckled her seat belt, scooting closer to him.

"She's _always_ had control over me - and i'm realizing she probably always will. And it's making me feel like I have... no control." In a moment of vulnerability, Christian spoke quietly, a shuddering deep breath leaving his body.

Ana, very carefully since the car was moving, swung a leg over him and sat on his lap. His hands slid to her hips and his face rested in her chest, peppering soft kisses along her exposed skin.

"You're not alone in this Christian... you're stuck with me, remember?"

He nodded into her, almost reluctantly. _I need my control back._

Christians fingers slipped from her hips up and under her shirt, which she quickly disposed of.

"How long is the car ride?" She whispered, faltering under his hooded gaze he gave her.

"Long enough." Was his response, before grasping at one of her breasts, removing it from bra and assaulting it with his lips and tongue.

Her nipple pebbled beneath his mouths touch, and his tongue flicked at it, the resulting squirm coming from her pleasing him.

Anastasia pushed her hips down, the feeling of his growing erection beneath his pants offering some sort of relief, but not enough. "Please," she whispered.

Quickly, Christian undid his pants, his cock slipping from his pants where his hand primed it. She moved, squirming to remove her panties before quickly mounting him again. With a low grown, she sat atop of his cock, the head slipping past those lips and into that velvety heaven he loved so much.

" _Fuck Ana..._ "

Without holding back, Ana's held fell back and she began to move her hips, the feeling of his length sliding in and out of her.

" _Oh_ Christian... oh my god," She half cried, and he was thankful for the divider between them and Taylor.

"Come on baby.." He gripped her hips, helping her to move up and down. He could feel her walls beginning to tighten, could feel her orgasm approaching. "Cum for me... I need this, come on baby... _fuck_."

And with a whimper, she did, shuddering atop of him, her head falling into his neck. He quickly grabbed her, laying her down on the seat where he lifted a leg and began thrusting into her, his pounding relentless.

Her fingers gripped the leather seats, his hips pounding into hers with such force she was sure she'd have bruising.

"Fuck.. i'm going to cum..." Christian cried, and he stilled, spilling himself inside of her. With one last, _fuck_ , he fell onto her, breathing heavily and feeling just a little less frustrated.

* * *

Elena Lincoln stepped inside of her ridiculously ornate home, the all white furniture a shocking contrast to the black she always wore. Slowly placing down her purse, she watched as her current submissive Issac came towards her, his eyes downcast.

"Issac dear, I won't be needing you tonight. You're welcome to go home." She said sweetly, and his gaze faltered at her sudden sweet demeanor.

"Yes, mistress."

She watched as he slowly walked away, sure that he was upset at her decision. With a smile, she reached back, unzipping her dress and letting it fall onto the floor. Beneath was a lace bra and matching panties, the boots still on her feet. Moments later, hearing a knock on the door she took a deep breath, catching a sight of herself in the mirror and appraising her own body. She knew she looked good, still had it - at least she better have, considering the money she had spent making her breasts perkier, her skin tighter.

Another knock to the door.

With excitement, she stepped towards it, not even bothering to look out the peep hole. She knew who it was, and she was craving what would happen. She opened it, and standing before her was a man, his brown hair slightly messy on his head - a single earring dangling from his ear.

"Elena." He said, stepping inside of her home, his eyes appraising her body greedily.

She'd give him what he wanted, and she knew she could handle it.

"Jack." She said lightly, letting him into her home.

"This was an odd request, I have to say. As one of the leading domme's in the culture, I was shocked you'd want to do a scene subbing for me. As you know, I don't hold back." He growled slightly.

"Which is exactly what I need." It had been years since she felt the bite of the whip, years since Christian had her sub for him. She had known he was rougher than most - the fact that it was almost impossible to find a sub for him said that. Most girls she found for him only lasted a few days, their tears still in their eyes as they approached her, begging to get out of the contract.

"On your knees then," His tone immediately shifted to that of a Dominant, and she felt the rush of a thrill go through her.

"Sir," She began, getting onto her knees, and waiting for what would come next.

* * *

In her dungeon, as the whip hit her back, Elena cried out - her legs spread and tied, trembling from the assault on her body. He was similar in size to the man she really wanted, both in body and cock. Her eyes closed, and she imagined the man behind her was the copper haired man that she spent years turning into the dominant he now was.

She'd get him back, no matter what she'd have to do.

* * *

As Jack stood behind Elena, his wrist flicking to deliver another blow of the whip to her red back, he imagined her cries belonged to another woman. He imagined the lingerie was on younger skin. He imagined that her bright blonde hair, was longer and brown. He imagined her to be Anastasia Steele.


	11. Update

**A/N:**

 **Thank you everyone for the kind reviews. As stated, I'm going through my story to fix any inconsistencies that have occurred, so bare with me as I do so with no just this story, but also my others.**

 **I would also like to go ahead and give a shout-out to the 'guest' that has so graciously decided to point out my grammatical errors throughout my story, while also chastising me in a childish way.**

 **I ask that if you're going to review my story, please do so under a username so I can respond. To this guest, if you would have read my notes, you would have seen that I'm going through the story to, again, correct these inconsistencies and errors.**

 **Also, while pointing out that GEH is a private company, may I just remind everyone, this is a fan fiction. The things happening in this story are, obviously, not going to be consistent with the book/movies, and further points on this will be explained down the road.**

 **To everyone else, I thank you for sticking with me through these years! The next update will be posted in a few days after I fix these issues.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
